The deal
by Isuzu Hime
Summary: It's been 3 years since Sasuke defeated his brother and he now lives a peaceful life in Konoha. It's time for him to rebuilt his clan, but it takes two to have children. SxS and others minor pairings. Rated M for later chapters
1. New life

Sasuke was working for Konoha for the past 3 years

This story came of nowhere while I was bored at work (bad me!!) This is my first try to a Naruto fanfic and I hope you'll like it. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes (and God knows that there might be plenty)

Of course I don't own Naruto, if I was I wouldn't be fighting with my Japanese lessons…

**Chapter one**

**New life**

Sasuke was training in the forest. After his work, it was a way for him to relax and think about his life. Sasuke was working for Konoha for the past 3 years. After he came back, avenged, Tsunade decided that whatever his reasons were for deserting the village, he needed to be punished. So the elders held a trial to decide what his sentence would be. Sasuke didn't really care. They could have put him in jail for the rest of his life or even been sentenced to death, he would have accepted it. He thought that was what would happen. Everybody in Konoha despised the remaining Uchiha member. But he hadn't planned that he still had so many friends after betraying them so many times. One by one they stood out for him. Saying to the elders what great team mate/student he had been. How, in fact, he never killed anybody except for Akatsuki members and that it indirectly served Konoha. They also told about how he didn't try to escape when he was found by Konoha's special unit in charge of bringing back. The fact that he was greatly injured and filled with the strange feeling of accomplishment at the moment might have is part in the successfulness of dragging him back to the hidden village.

During the way back to their hometown, Sakura had tended to some of his wounds. Naruto and her never said a word to him nor looked at him. He didn't notice at the moment too caught up by the realisation of the goal of his life. But some time later we he had too much and nothing else to do, he had think about it. Once back, they put in a highly protected cell where he didn't receive any visits. Not that a mind, he had things to think about after all. While being judged, he wondered why did they defend him? It might had an impact on the judges as they decided that would be for the better if they made him serve Konoha. After all there was no way they could hold the apprentice of Orochimaru in jail even if they wanted to. He also was an Uchiha, one of the most respectful family and he was the last one of them. At first they made him accomplished some random little missions probably not worth his capacity but he never complained. His goal was achieved so whatever they wanted him to do, he would do it.

But as time passed, as he spent time with his longtime friends, he started considering himself lucky to be able to live like that. He hadn't realised how much he had missed his friends, especially his team mates Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was as loud as ever but there was something else. He didn't look as carefree as before. As for Sakura, he was completely lost. The girl who had claimed to love him since they were seven or so never looked at him in the eyes and avoided talking to him as much as she could. She was much more mature than when she left and also much more beautiful.

Now, at eighteen, he was considering her as a woman –a very strongwoman- and not a crying girl anymore. It bothered him that she was trying to avoid talking to him and when she was it was just to say banalities like "Hello Sasuke-kun", "Bye Sasuke-kun". At first it didn't bothered him more than that. But as time passed, he wanted to share more with her than greetings.

He also noticed many guys turning around her. Lee, of course, still madly in love with "his" cherry blossom but not only. The look on Kiba and Sai's faces were speaking for themselves. There were also others guys he didn't want to know about graviting around her. He also noticed how Naruto and Sakura had grown closer to each other. Not in a romantic way. Or was it? They seamed very protective to each other. But Naruto was interested in Hinata, right? Wait! What did it mean? Was he interested in Sakura? No, he couldn't. He was Uchiha Sasuke, the great s-ranked criminal who defeated Orochimaru. He couldn't be attracted by Haruno Sakura, as breathtaking as she was. Even if he was, she wasn't anymore. Her reserved attitude specially for him spoke for herself. She had no longer any feelings for her childhood love. Yes that's what it had been, a childhood love, nothing more. Maybe he should ask Ino out. Since he was back, she had spent her time shoving her big breast (but not as beautiful as Sakura's, he noted) to him. But why bother? As much as he wanted a family and rebuilt his clan, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with such a superficial girl. He wanted a sweet caring wife who would understand his past and not questioned him about it. But it might be difficult for him to find someone precisely because of the said past. Who wanted to enter a family where the son killed the entire family expect its youngest member and when the said member had to deal with the greatest criminal Konoha had to face in order to get power to kill his older brother, the murderer of his family.

He was suddenly pulled out of his reflexions as he sensed someone approached behind him. He turned to see Shikamaru walking toward him.

"Hey" the lazy Nara boy greeted Sasuke.

"Hn" was Sasuke's only reply.

"We're having dinner altogether tonight." Shikamaru continued while looking at the clouds in the already darkening sky.

"Hn." With that, he reach for his kunais stuck on the tree he had been training with and put them away in his pouch, still not the speaking a word.

Then the two men left and took the direction of the Hyuuga mansion. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by a fuming Temari. Sasuke enjoyed her company. She was one of these rare persons not uncomfortable when close to him probably because her brother had been a murderer as well.

"Where have you been?" she asked Shikamaru crossing her arms in front of her and tapping her foot. Shikamaru's eyebrows joined in annoyance.

"Troublesome woman."

"Troublesome? Troublesome!? Oh yes, I'll show you how troublesome I can get when I'm pissed."

She began reaching for her big fan when Shikamaru grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. Soon enough, she found herself being kissed by her boyfriend and forgot about her anger judging it better to enjoy the kiss.

Sasuke looked away. He wasn't very comfortable with such displays of affection. He walked to the group seating in the garden, Naruto sparring with Lee while Kiba and Neji were preparing meat on the BBQ.

"Look at me, Sakura-san," Lee said excitedly winning over Naruto, "If I win you'll go out with me!"

Sakura's peaceful face turned angry.

"What? No way in Hell!"

"Me and my Cherry blossom, under a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Lee was singing with dreamy eyes, ignoring Sakura's comment. Sakura reached for her black gloves, sign that she was extremely pissed and intended to use extreme violence. Naruto's face went pale and Hinata let out a little squeak. If Sakura was this pissed off, there was a chance that she would destroy the antic house of the Hyuuga. Neji quickly put a hand over Lee's mouth to silence him as Ino and Ten-Ten went to Sakura.

"Oh Sakura-chan, calm down would you?"

Since she had become so inhumanly strong, Ino was somewhat afraid to insult her old rival and didn't dare call her 'Forehead girl' anymore. They managed to convince Sakura not to kill Lee and the rest of the evening went uneventful. Soon, they decided to go home.

"Sasuke, bring Sakura-chan home safely. I'll help Hinata-chan clean everything" Naruto asked his Sasuke.

"I don't need to be bring back home!"

"Yeah, I agree. I'm more worried for the poor guy who would dare attack her." Kiba commented and everyone agreed.

"Come on Sakura, let's go."

Sasuke started walking away before Sakura could do anything. Sakura frowned at Naruto. Why was he always pushing her toward Sasuke? She sighed and went after the Uchiha.

XxXxX

She was walking head down. She was feeling awkward when she was with Sasuke. Why, she didn't know. Maybe it was the way he looked at her that embarrassed her. She had always been the one staring at him. Not the other way around. It felt un-logical. She was still lost in her thoughts when Sasuke spoke.

"Sakura?"

"What?" she said suddenly lifting up her head. Her green eyes met with his onyx ones and once again she looked away.

"Are you uncomfortable with me? You're always trying to avoid looking at me or act distant."

Sakura stopped. So it mattered to him. She thought he would be happy to be freed from the clinging Sakura but apparently she was wrong. After so many years, this guy was still a complete mystery to her. Or maybe it was nostalgia. Really, he needed to decide what he wanted. She was annoying when she was always on his back and now he thoughts she was distant!

"Do you want me to come back to the clinging Sakura I was at eleven? Sorry Sasuke but I grew up. While it was cute at eleven to follow you everywhere trying to get you to look at me, it would just look ridiculous at eighteen."

Sasuke looked at her. She had really gained in maturity. He realised that she was all a man could wish in a woman. She was intelligent, strong –very strong-, sweet and if it wasn't enough she was also breathtakingly beautiful. It wouldn't take long for her to get married, he thought. And lucky this guy would be. That's when he realised what he was actually thinking.

_I need her to rebuild my clan!_

XxXxX

**Well that's it for chapter one. Chapter 2 is ready but I want to know what you think about this start before posting it, so please review!! Constructive criticisms are welcomed!!**


	2. The deal

Thank you to all of you who took the time to read this story and to review!

**Kawada01987** : Thanks !!

**Luv4Life** : Sorry, I really wanted to know if it was worth it first.

**Maymay080** : Thanks!!

**Naruto's Butterfly** : Thanks!!

**Reji Neguro** : Thanks!!

**Bobby-Kun** : Hihi, don't worry about that!!

**Sansa-chan** : Thanks!!

Here is chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The deal**

Sasuke decided to be franc with Sakura. He didn't want to pretend being in love with her when he wasn't and give her false hopes. The problem was how was he going to present his proposition to her. He was waiting for her to finish her work at Konoha's hospital. As a former student of the 5th Hokage herself, she was one of the better healer in Konoha and many guys requested to be healed by her and her only.

Sakura walked out of the hospital, tired. She had used an important quantity of chakra and now all she wanted was a hot bath and a good meal. She stopped when she saw Sasuke leaning against the wall in the entrance.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

Sasuke looked at her. Her long pin her were up in a loose bump with some strands of hair coming off and found her very cute. He stopped his staring and answered her.

"I'd like to talk to you. Do you have some free time now?"

_He wants to talk to me? Why?_

"Yeah, sure."

They went to a small coffee shop and ordered some tea. They sipped their beverages in silence until Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"So," she asked, "what do you want to talk about?"

Sasuke hesitated. It wouldn't be as easy to convince her as he had planned.

"Well," he began cautiously, "you know how much it is important for me to rebuild my clan?"

She nodded.

"I think it's time for me to begin."

Sakura frowned _'To begin'? What does he mean?_ But nothing more came. Sakura started to loose what little patience she had left after such a long day.

"So?"

Sasuke locked eyes with her.

"So I want you to help me."

Sakura frowned once again.

"How do you want me to-" she stopped as she suddenly realised what kind of help he was asking for.

"Are you joking me?" Now she was starting to get angry. Sasuke knew that he had to be really careful in his choice of words.

"No," he said simply, "I need a wife."

"No," she was practically screaming by now earning glances from the others customers, "You need a womb!"

That was harsh but true. What he needed was someone to bear his children but not anybody. Seeing he was lost in his thoughts once again, she continued.

"Why me?"

"Temari and you are the only girls not afraid of staying alone with me in the same room and I'm not sure Shikamaru would be very happy if I was to make a child to his girlfriend", he said smirking.

"You know as well as I do that's it's not true! Many girls would be more than happy to marry the great Uchiha Sasuke… even if it's just for the prestige."

"Ok, you're right but…"

"What?"

How was he suppose to tell her that he didn't want a wife who would look scarred every times she goes to bed, wondering if she would still be alive in the morning.

"I want someone strong enough to take my name and what it implies. I want someone intelligent, capable of defending herself from the attacks and gossips she will obligatory be the target for marrying a criminal and not some stupid chick. But I also want someone caring for her children, willing to give them all the affections they might need." He looked at her. "You are all that and much more."

Sakura was taken aback. Did he really think of her this highly? Intelligent, strong, caring… She was at a loss of words. But what should she say? Her childhood love was basically asking her to be the mother of his children!

"I know that it's sudden and that it needs some reflexions and you don't have to answer me right away."

Suddenly neither one of them could look at the other.

XxXxX

Once back home, Sakura a bath for her to relax in. And God knew she needed it. She didn't know what to think anymore. Should she be happy to meet Sasuke's standards to become his wife or should she be angry with him for treating her like her reproduction tool? What should she do? Marrying Uchiha Sasuke had been her dream for a long time but she wasn't a child anymore. And her love life was in the line. Could a marriage without love could work? She wanted to be loved and marrying Sasuke was meaning giving up her chance to be loved.

But Sasuke wanted, longed to be loved. She could see it. And she knew she could give him the affection he was lacking. But wasn't the price too high? Sacrifiying her love life in order to give someone else happiness. He could always find another girl, right? A sweet, kind, lovely girl. But then again she knew he didn't want a _normal_ girl. He wanted someone who knew him, knew of his past, about his brother and Orochimaru. And who knew all that better than her? She had been his team mates, his friend, she was here when he had been bitten by Orochimaru and she understood how this mark had influenced his choices. Explaining his past to a stranger must not be an easy task.

Once cleaned, fed and ready to sleep, she was still debating with herself. This night Sakura didn't get much sleep nor did she for the following ones. Finally on the morning of her fourth sleepless night she had taken her decision.

XxXxX

It was raining on this Sunday morning and Sakura was cold in her thin jacket and she hurried toward Sasuke's flat. The young man didn't want to go back to the Uchiha mansion where he had to many bad memories. So he had decided to rent a little 2 rooms flat, more than enough for him. Sakura knocked on the door and didn't wait for long before Sasuke opened. He greeted her and let her in. The room was very clean and very simple. He invited her to sat on a chair. He noticed how frozen she looked like as she took off her hooded sweet and started brushing her long wet hair with her fingers. Without a word, he went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a fuming cup that he set in front of her.

"Thank you," she placed her cold hands around the cup.

_She looked calm_, Sasuke noted.

She was sipping on her hot chocolate and Sasuke was the one to break the silence.

"So, have you decided yet?"

Sasuke was nervous. _What if she says no? What if she says yes?_

"Yes I have", she stated simply.

"So?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke before answering.

"I agree, but only on certain conditions."

"What conditions?"

She reached for her jeans pocket and took out a piece of paper neatly folded. She handed it to him. He unfolded it and began reading aloud, Sakura nodding in approbations hearing her own conditions.

"1: The fact that this marriage is an arranged one must stay a secret between the two of us.

2: I want you to treat me as a woman and not as a mean to make children.

3: I want to be able to take my own decisions regarding my professional life.

4: If any of us fall in love with someone, this arrangement would be ended immediately.

5: If any of the above rules are broken, this arrangement would be ended immediately."

Sasuke read it a second time before looking at Sakura.

"Deal", he said extanded his hand to her. She accepted it.

"Deal."

XxXxX

**Chapter 2 done! So what do you think? If you have any suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

**And don't know if I'll be able to update before the week end**

**Anyway thank you for reading so far!!**


	3. Announce

It had been two weeks since Sakura had accepted to "help" Sasuke

Hi everyone, here is chapter 3. I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Chapter 3**

**Announce**

It had been two weeks since Sakura had accepted to "help" Sasuke. As she had wished they were going to pretend to their friends and family. He really didn't care as long as he had what he wanted. But he still wondered if this was right. She was willing to give up many things for him and he wondered if it was possible that someone loved him enough to do that. It had been so long since someone cared for him. He had to make it up to her, make amend in a way. He had to treat her well, to make her life beautiful, in order for her to not regret her choice, to- Wait! Did it really matter? He would just be himself, nothing more, nothing less. If Sakura had accepted to marry him knowing who he was, he didn't have to change anything.

Sasuke sighed. Today was the day they had decided to tell their friends that they were dating. On second thoughts, Sakura's idea wasn't bad. Later it would be easier for their children if everybody thoughts that they were born out of love rather than out of an arrangement. He couldn't wait to finally have a family. Taking care of someone else than him, a wife and children who would wait for him to come back at night. Yes, he couldn't wait for that to happen.

XxXxX

Sakura was wearing a yellow dress with a light white jacket. Strangely, since she had agreed to Sasuke's demand she wasn't stressed. She decided that she would just let things happen and see where it was taking her. She heard footsteps behind her. Here was her boyfriend in his ninja cloth.

"Hi, Sasuke."

"Hn", was his only reply.

"I should have add in the conditions that you had to made a complete sentence once in a while." Sakura complained.

XxXxX

They joined the group for an evening at the bowling. They paired in four groups and after two hours and a half of playing, Shikamaru complaining how boring it was and Ino shoving her breast to whoever wanted to see it, they went to Naruto's favourite restaurant, Ichiwaru.

They animatedly ate their dinner. As they were having their dessert, Sasuke looked at Sakura, indicating to her that it was time for them to make it official. Sakura suddenly felt very shy and couldn't keep her head up anymore. Sasuke saw her embarrassment and turned to his friends. He just said it in the middle of the brouhaha.

"Sakura and I are dating."

The long table of friends went silent.

"What?" TenTen asked wanting to confirm what she thought she had heard.

"Sakura and I are dating." He repeated.

"HEEHH??", screamed Naruto.

"My cherry blossom, tell me it's not true", Lee pleaded with crying eyes.

"I'm not your cherry blossom and yes it is true!"

"You two look good together", commented Temari.

"I always knew that it would end up like this." Ino praised herself.

"Teme, you better take good care of Sakura-chan.", warned Naruto so seriously that Sasuke was surprised.

XxXxX

"They took the news pretty well, except for Lee but it was expected", Sakura said as Sasuke was walking her home.

He had realised what going out with Sakura and telling their friends implied. Like Shikamaru and Temari or Neji and TenTen, now they were supposed to hold hands, to hug, to kiss. As popular as he was, he had never kissed a girl as he didn't really had the time to bother with that kind of stuff before. What if Sakura was more experienced than him? He looked out the corner of his eye at Sakura. What if she was much more experienced than him? No! There was no way Sakura could have done that before but he needed to be sure, he didn't want to marry a girl who wasn't "pure". All the way to her house, he tried to think how he could bring the subject. He had never asked a girl before if she was still a virgin and he was pretty sure that there was a high probability that she would not take it well.

_Come on Sasuke, you defeated Orochimaru, you can live through this._

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I have something to ask you. Something very personal but it is also very important for me to know."

Sakura was surprised. It wasn't Sasuke's habit to take gloves before speaking.

"What is it?"

"Well, have you ever been with men before?"

Sakura blinked.

"You mean… in an intimate way?"

"Yes."

Sakura considered punching him but after reflexion, she admitted that if she was to become his wife, he had a right to know.

"No, and you."

_He asked me so I have the right to know as well._

"No."

After that neither of them spoke.

XxXxX

Days passed and Sasuke and Sakura spent more and more time together. Sasuke was surprised that he actually enjoyed her company. Of course, most of the time she was the one speaking. He noticed however, how she had stopped babbling like when she was twelve. They went to the cinema together, they often had dinner after their work and even went for walks at times.

They had decided to go to the local festival like any couple in love would do. Sasuke was wearing a hakama and Sakura a pink Yukata. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes of her. She had nicely done her hair and was wearing light make up. Her lips looked so inviting to him.

"It's almost time for the fireworks, let's go to the lake, we will have a better view there."

She pulled Sasuke and when they arrived he noticed that most people around him were couples holding to one another. They looked so happy. Then he looked at Sakura who was starring at the sky. He had no reason to be jealous; he had the most beautiful girl of Konoha by his side. He reached for her hand and held it. Sakura turned her head to him but he wasn't looking at her anymore. She smiled and tightened her grip on his hand.

As he was bringing her back home he was still holding her hand. She had refused to let it go when he had tried to. Once arrived, Sasuke was surprised when Sakura kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

She turned to reach the door knob when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Sakura was surprised at first but then deepened the kiss. When, out of air, they broke the kiss, Sasuke turned around and left without a word. Sakura smiled. Sasuke had kissed her on his own will.

XxXxX

**I actually have a thousand word ready to be post so if you want it tomorrow review!! I know, I'm so mean…**

**Sorry I had to come up with ideas… I don't really know what kind of hobbies ninjas actually enjoy.**

** This is a French expression so if he doesn't exist in English, please forgive me.**


	4. Tensions

"Sasuke, I want to see this movie

Thank you so much for all the review!! So as promised here is a new chapter!! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 4**

**Tensions**

"Sasuke, I want to see this movie."

"No way, it's too girly."

"So?"

"So the great Uchiha Sasuke doesn't want to be seen watching this kind of movie."

Sakura pouted. Sometimes it worked when she wanted something from Sasuke.

"You can pout, I won't go."

_Think Sakura. How can you make him see this movie with you?_

"Sasuke, do you realise that you must be the only guy who doesn't want to be in a dark room whit his girlfriend?"

Sakura knew perfectly well that even if Sasuke had no loving feelings for her, he was on the other hand very sensible to her feminine arguments and if that could make him do whatever she wanted she was willing to use that weapon. And she had to admit it : Kissing Sasuke wasn't exactly a pain.

"Ok, let's go."

XxXxX

It was a really hot day and Sakura had great difficulties to concentrate. She still had one hour to work before going back home. How she was dreaming to go swim in the lake right now. No! Focus Sakura! She took a new file a read through it before calling the patient.

"Mrs Kawagura."

A woman in her fifty came out of the waiting room. Sakura led her to room and made her seat on the examination table.

"So, you twisted your wrist," she said cautiously taking it in her hands, "how did you do that?"

"I felt because of my stupid dog!" The woman exclaimed, obviously angry. Then she started eying Sakura as she was concentrating on her patient.

"Is there a problem?" Sakura asked as she couldn't take it anymore.

"Is it true that you are dating the last Uchiha?"

Sakura was taken aback.

"Yes," she simply said.

"Tsstsstss," the woman continued, "what an intelligent and pretty girl like you is doing with a murderer?"

"What!" Now she was really pissed, "It is none of your business, I'm sorry."

"But the woman continued nonetheless.

"Is this all life means to you to take such a risk? Uchiha Sasuke is a criminal and you better leave him while you can."

She didn't answer to the attack. She finished bandaging her patient in silence.

"It should be back to normal in a few days. If not, come back. Bye."

She left the room and went outside looking in vein for fresh air. Sasuke had told her that he wasn't going to be easy to go out with him but she hadn't expected the people of Konoha to be so harsh. After a few minutes, she went back inside and proceeded with her job.

XxXxX

Sakura didn't want to go home after what happened, so she decided to go see Sasuke. When she arrived, he wasn't here yet so she decided to wait. She sat on the floor and took her head in her hands. She was tired and she was troubled by the woman's comment. The more she waited, the more she was feeling her eyelids getting heavier until she completely fell asleep.

XxXxX

When Sasuke came back from his little mission -since the Hokage didn't want to give him big ones yet- he found Sakura on the floor, her head on her knees.

"What are you doing here?"

No answer.

"Sakura?"

Still no answer.

He knelt in front of her, took her hair out of her face and noticed that she was asleep. He opened his door before lifting her up and carrying her to his bed. He laid her down gently and sat next to her. She was breathing slowly, her slightly exposed breast raising and falling. Then his gaze descended on her long legs.

No, Sasuke, don't look at her like that! You're not a pervert like Kakashi.

But any eighteen years old guy would look if they were to have a girl this hot sleeping in their bed, right? He noticed how her clothes were sticking to her skin. How he wanted to touch her.

No, no, no!

He got up and decided that a cold, freezing shower would be for the best or he wouldn't be able to stop his primal instinct…

Once done he laid down on the couch as far away from her as possible. Sleep didn't come to him easily as his mind was invaded with the thoughts of all he would like to do to Sakura right now.

_I have to marry her! The sooner, the better._

XxXxX

When Sakura woke up, she noticed that she wasn't in her usual environment. She looked around and her gaze fell upon a sleeping form on the couch. She got up and went to Sasuke. How cute he looked when he was asleep. How could people consider him like a murderer? She looked at her watch. Six in the morning. _Shit_, she thought. _Mum's gonna kill me!_ Even though she was eighteen, working and earning enough money to be independent, her mother was still very strict. She kissed Sasuke's forehead and left.

XxXxX

"Where were you all night?"

Sakura's mother looked very, very angry.

"At Ino's. I went there last night and-"

"DON'T LIE! I called Ino and as much as she tried to cover you she didn't succeed. So?"

Sakura wanted to pretend she have had to stay late at the hospital but no doubt her mother must have already called the administration of Konoha and maybe even the Hokage herself.

"I fell asleep when I went to see Sasuke." She bowed her head like a little girl admitting she had done something wrong.

"WHAT? You slept with that boy?"

Sakura shot her head up at the comment.

"No! I fell asleep, I didn't-"

Her mother wasn't listening to her anymore.

"Mrs Matsuda told me that she saw the two of you hand in hand but I didn't want to believe it. I guess I was wrong," she spoke more to herself than to Sakura.

"Mum."

"What?"

"I'm dating him."

Her mother was speechless for two seconds.

"He is a criminal!"

"No, he is not. And I love him, no matter what you say!"

She didn't let her mother the time to respond as she stomped to her room to have a shower and get dressed.

Today was going to be a long day.

XxXxX

**You know what you have to do if you want chapter 5 soon…**


	5. Getting Hot

Chapter 5

**Thank you for all this nice review!! Is there a problem to access chapter 2? From my computer I had no problem to upload it so I'm not sure… I'll try to answer to your reviews this week end, I didn't have time during the week, sorry**

**Anyway here is chapter five **

**Chapter 5**

**Getting hot**

Sakura's mother didn't want to talk to her daughter. Sakura was very hurt by her mother behaviour but at least now she knew. Every evening it was harder to go back home and affront her mother. Her father on the other hand didn't seem to care much. He had always respected the Uchiha clan, one of the most important of Konoha and he was proud that it's lasting member had chosen his daughter. So Sakura spent more time at Sasuke's place, watching movies, cooking for him and more and more making out on the bed. She really was enjoying her time with him and it seemed like Sasuke was too. He never was really talkative, so it was hard for her to tell.

Tonight they had spent the evening together again. They were walking hand in hand when Sakura noticed they had taken the direction of her house. She stopped. So did Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to go home yet."

"Ok."

He turned around to change path. He was feeling guilty about her dispute with her mother. Everybody feared him so nobody dared come directly to him. What cowards they were. Maybe he should threaten them a little, just enough to make them leave Sakura alone. But he wasn't sure Tsunade would be pleased if he did.

They reached his apartment took of their shoes and Sakura went to throw herself on the bed. Sasuke took out his shirt and went next to her. Sakura instantly wrapped her arm around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, can I stay here tonight?"

Sasuke interiorly panicked. No_! If you do, I might rape you!_

"Are you sure it's a good idea? You're already having issues with your mother." He said very calmly. Well exteriorly.

_Please, please, go home._

"So what? It won't change anything, she already thinks we did it, and she better get used to it if we get married."

_Sakura 1, me 0._

"Yes but you don't want her to be more angry than she already is."

Sakura raised her head to look at Sasuke's face.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not!" he tried to look angry.

_YES!!_

As if she had heard his inner thoughts she got up.

"Fine, since you don't want me here I'll go," she said angrily, "but you know, you'll have a serious problem when we'll be married and you'll have to support me every-"

She stopped as Sasuke kissed her. She struggled at first but soon gave up. She was always giving up when he was kissing her like that. When she accepted to help him she was far away to imagine that he was going to put this much energy in their relationship. _I guess his hormones are thinking for him right now._ Sasuke led her back to the bed and their kiss deepened. His hand began travelling on her arm before going to her waist to finally stop on her leg He lifted the thin fabric of her skirt and rested his hand on her tight. Sakura caressed his strong chest as he went to kiss her neck. He sucked on her skin and she knew that it'll left a mark. His free hand went under her shirt as his lips returned to hers. It was the first time they went this far. Usually they only kissed. Sakura hesitated to stop him. She could feel how he needed her, his kisses were so demanding.

But they were going out together for only three months, and she knew that Sasuke only cared for her as his future wife not as a lover. Should she let him continue? Her cerebral activity was replaced by a moan as Sasuke put his mouth and hand on her nipples across her bra. She didn't even remember taking off her shirt. She felt him getting hard against her tight. One of his legs came between hers as his hand left her tight and went to the most intimate part of her anatomy.

_Wait_, she thought, _is this Sasuke's hand between my legs_. _Is this Sasuke's fingers rubbing me there?!_ She started to panic.

"Sasuke, stop!" She let out in a whisper.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Sorry but I'm not ready yet," she admitted.

Sasuke stayed silent. It was true that he was the one accelerating things but he couldn't deny the fact that he really, badly wanted her. But pressing things wouldn't help and he didn't want her to do something she didn't want. She was already giving so much more than what he could have asked for.

"That's ok, don't be sorry." He laid down next to her and they took back their initial position waiting for sleep to take them.

XxXxX

Sakura was shopping with her friends. It was late September and the weather was ideal for the hard activity that was shopping. Not too warm, but not too cold either. The group of girls was sitting at a terrace drinking some fresh drinks after hours of walking.

"Ah, I'm so tired," Temari complained, yawning for the hundrieth time of the day.

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" asked TenTen drinking some of her apple juice.

"Not many, Shikamaru kept me busy late," she said smiling maliciously.

"Ohhh, I'm so jealous, I want a boyfriend who would keep me up all night too! It seems forever since I had fun with a guy," Ino complained.

Hinata was shocked at her friends' comments –even if it wasn't the first time she heard them say that kind of things- and chocked on her drink. TenTen giggled as Sakura massaged the back of her friends in a soothing way.

"Don't be so shocked Hinata, it's about time you do it too."

"Wh-What? No! Not before marriage."

Ino, Temari and TenTen laughed.

"Believe me Hinata, if you stay a virgin until marriage that would mean that you are stronger than all of us." Temari said.

"Why?" The Hyuuga girl was clueless.

"Because, we were all thinking like you until we started going out with them. Personally I managed to hold him back for two months before giving in. TenTen?"

"Three months."

"And let's not ask Ino, I'm sure she doesn't even remember the name of all the guys she slept with."

"Hey!" protested Ino before adding, "Actually it's true."

"And you Sakura, when did it happen?"

Sakura saw it coming.

"It didn't."

Three pairs of eyes looked at her.

"Details," demanded TenTen.

"Well, we almost did but I stopped him."

"Why," Ino asked incredulously.

"Well, I wasn't ready," she tried to explained her avid for gossips friends.

"I wasn't ready as well but Neji's got some big arguments.

"Yeah, that's the problem with guys, they don't take no for an answer."

"Sasuke did," Sakura tried to defend her boyfriend.

"Until next time! It's been four months since the two of you are going out together. Believe me, Sasuke must be ready to explode.

Ino and TenTen agreed.

"Looks like we have a new record, sorry TenTen."

"Ok now let's make this fun," Ino continued, "let's bet how long she will be able to save her virginity!"

"WHAT?"

"Come on Sakura, it's just for fun. So TenTen?"

"I'll say one month. Sasuke seems less perverted than Neji or Shikamaru."

"You're generous TenTen, I'll say two weeks!"

"Ok, I'll say one," said Ino, "The guys who look too quiet are suspicious, if you ask me."

Sakura realised that according to her friends, she wouldn't stay her virgin for long…

XxXxX

**Yeah things start to get very hot… haha Please review**


	6. Missed you

Chapter 5

**Ah sorry I couldn't update during the week end, I was so busy!! Good news for you there is plenty of bank holidays in France coming up so hopefully I'll have time to update…**

**Enjoy chapter 6**

**Chapter ****6**

**Missed you**

Sakura was buying groceries at the supermarket. Sasuke was to come home after his one week lasting mission. It wasn't areally important one but she was happy that Tsunade was more and more willing to trust him. The Hokage, who also was Sakura's mentor, had not been surprised when her student had told her about their relationship.

She was carefully choosing her vegetables when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see her best friend and team mate, Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, how are you?"

"Good, and you Sakura-chan?" he said cheerfully.

"I'm ok. It's seems like forever since I saw you."

"Well, since you're going out with Sasuke we don't see you very often."

His voice had suddenly lost all its cheerfulness, and was it sadness in his eyes? It was true that since she was going out with Sasuke she hadn't spent a lot of time with her friends. Good, now she was filling guilty. Naruto had been her closest friend since Sasuke had left six ago and was always here to cheer her up when she was down. And this is how she was thanking him. She wasn't worse his friendship.

"Sorry Naruto, I haven't been really present for the past few months."

"That's ok, I'm happy to see that you're happy," he said cheerful again.

Why did she suddenly want to hug him?

"So, what's going on in your life?"

"I'm working on a new technique," he said with enthusiasm, "I'll show it to you when it's complete. I'll be the strongest Hokage, Konoha had never had!"

Sakura giggled. Naruto had still the same dream than eight years before.

"Sakura-chan, let's have dinner next time. Just the two of us."

"Yeah OK, as soon as I know my shifts at the hospitals I'll let you know."

"OK, I better go now, Tsunade-oba-chan called for me. Bye Sakura-chan."

"Bye, Naruto." Sakura looked at him run off the store before proceeding to her shopping.

XxXxX

She arrived at Sasuke's flat early. He had given her a key after the day he found her asleep in front of his door. She set her ingredients on the small kitchen table and began preparing their meal. After she was done, she cleaned his small flat and then went to take a shower. She had barely finished drying and brushing her hair that she heard the door open. She ran to the door and jumped on a very dirty Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I missed you!"

Sasuke wanted to hug her too but he was so dirty that he didn't dare touch her. She released him and realised why he was staying stoic. She led him to the bathroom.

"Here, take a shower, it'll do you good. I'll have dinner ready when you go out."

Sasuke was in a dream. She had been waiting for him and had obviously missed him. It was such a nice feeling to know that someone was actually longing for you. He stepped under the hot water and massaged his painful muscles. After a good fifteen minutes, he dried himself and put on some pants. As soon as he left the bathroom he was grabbed by Sakura and forced to seat on a chair in front of a fuming, appetizing meal. He looked at her all through dinner, as she asked about his mission, asked him if he liked her cooking –which he did-, if he wanted more, if he needed salt and filling his glass when it was empty. As soon as they had finished, she got up and started putting the dishes in the sink. By now, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He got up, grabbed her waist and kissed her. Sakura gasped at the action but welcomed it. She had missed his kisses and she badly wanted to kiss him since he had set foot inside.

Sasuke pushed her against the kitchen counter, trapping her. His hands went to her buttocks, pulling her closer to him. In this position, Sakura could clearly feel his desire for her. So she wasn't the least surprised at what Sasuke said next.

"I want you, Sakura."

"I want you too." That surprised her. Had she missed him this much to go back on her words?

Sasuke lifted her up and she circled his waist with her legs. He walked to the bed and started undressing her, taking off her jeans and shirt. He stopped to look at her in her black bra and panties and Sakura felt her cheeks go red under his gaze.

"You're beautiful," he said, caressing her gently.

He started to kiss and caress her, here and there, exploring her body. Sakura was embarrassed by all the attention Sasuke accorded to her body. His hands went to her back and she suddenly felt her bra loosened before it flew to the floor. Sasuke continued his exploration, caressing her breast before he settled on licking and sucking on her already hard nipples. Sakura couldn't keep the moan that escaped from her mouth anymore. The pleasure he was giving her was too much. She started to move under him, wanting more.

Sasuke obliged as one of his hand slipped along her tummy and went to loose herself in her panties. Sasuke could feel how wet Sakura already was and couldn't take it anymore. He undressed her of her last garment and took off his pants.

Sakura's eyes grew big at the sight of his manhood and she started to panic a little. Could that really fit into her? Sasuke saw her fear and tried to divert her with a kiss. He guessed it work as Sakura opened for him. She could feel him rubbed his very hard member against her entrance. She tried to press him closer to her if that was possible, asking for more. Sasuke took it as an **approval** and positioned himself. He slowly entered her and he felt her gripping his shoulders as the pain shot through her body. Sasuke waited for her to relax and then started to slowly move in and out of her. It was so tight that he was afraid of hurting her.

"Sasuke, you can go faster."

He didn't need to be asked twice. He pumped in and out of her faster her moans getting louder and louder as each thrust deepened. Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke was actually making love to her. Well, she wasn't sure if she could call it like that since Sasuke was not really in love with her. He liked her body that was a start. Now it was up to her to make him love all of her. Sasuke's thoughts were totally different at the moment. He was feeling his release coming closer and he fastened even more until he felt her walls tightening around him. She orgasmed, crying out his name and after a few more thrusts he came inside her. He fell on top of her and rested his head on her breast, feeling better than he had felt for many years. Sakura was stroking his hair gently as he felt his eyelids close.

"I love you, Sasuke."

But Sasuke was already drifting to sleep. Her last thought before falling asleep as well was that Temari had won the bet. She had managed to hold two weeks.

XxXxX

**Poor Naruto, he's so cute. I always want to hug him, to give him affection! I know it's strange but I don't like to see lonely person…**

**I know this it's short. But it's because I have a map in my mind and I'm trying to follow it. I could post to chapter in one but it would mean less updates**


	7. Christmas

**Sakura was living a dream**

**Ahhhh so sorry I didn't update before!! I have been quite busy! Here is chapter 7 a little longer than usual. Oh and I'm sorry if there is mistakes, I went under surgery yesterday and I am still feeling the effects of the anaesthesia.**

**Chapter 7**

**Christmas**

Sakura was living a dream. Her relation with Sasuke was going great. Little did she know that half of the village was against this relationship. Many people were wondering how the sweet, caring Sakura could have fallen for the Uchiha guy. When she was passing a group of women, they would start gossiping about her. And her mother wasn't an exception. She was crying to anyone who would ask if she wasn't worried about her daughter.

"Of course I am, but what can I do," she usually complained, "she won't listen to anything I say."

"You could try to speak to Tsunade-Sama. She is very close to Sakura. Maybe she'll be able to make her change her mind," one of her neighbours.

"Do you think so?"

"It is for your daughter safety after all. And do you want your name to be associated with the one of the Uchiha?"

"You're right! I have got to talk to Tsunade-Sama before it's too late!"

XxXxX

Christmas was coming close and Sakura was wondering what she could offer to Sasuke. It's not like he was very interested in anything except his clan. She had think about it for days and she still didn't have any idea.

"What about a watch?" proposed Ino as the girls were having their special day Christmas shopping.

"He already has one. TenTen, what are you buying for Neji?"

"I'm buying him a perfume."

"I know what could please Sasuke," Temari grinned at her idea.

"What is it?"

Temari's grin went wider as she saw that she had retained her friends' attention.

"Well you buy some very thin lingerie or even better an uniform like a nurse one –actually you already have one- and you offer yourself to him."

"Hum, not to bad," contemplated TenTen.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Believe me it works. It really had some effects when I offered that to Shikamaru for his birthday. He was very, very, pleased."

Sakura wasn't too sure about that. They were having sex regularly with Sasuke and she was wondering what a piece of clothes would change in their love making. While going back home she stopped in front of a shop and there she saw it. The perfect present for Sasuke.

XxXxX

"Tsunade-Sama, Akiko Haruno wishes to see you."

Tsunade frowned. She knew this would happen. She have had some echoes of the general opinion about Sakura and Sasuke's relationship.

"Let her in."

Tsunade served herself a little drink of sake. This was going to be a tiring conversation. Sakura's mother entered the large office and bowed at the head of the village.

"I know what you want to talk to me about."

Sakura's mother arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes. You're here to talk about Sakura and the fact that she is dating Sasuke Uchiha. But I'm sorry I can't do anything for you. Sakura is a big girl who can take care of herself and decides what is the best for her to do."

"But Hokage-Sama! I thought Sakura was like your own daughter!!"

"She is. But Sakura is not stupid and I respect her choices. If she wishes to be with Sasuke then I'll support her."

"But, aren't you scared for her? She is going out with an murderer and what if he does to Sakura what his brother-"

She stopped as Tsunade's fist collided with her desk.

"Sasuke would never do what his brother did! And his only crime was to desert Konoha to avenge his family! And the only person he murdered were the greatest murderer Konoha ever had to fight Orochimaru and the person who destroyed a whole clan before joining the Akatsuki Uchiha Itachi. Sakura knows him better than anyone and she doesn't need us to interfere in her private life."

"She is with him just to fulfil her childhood dream! She doesn't see the danger."

Tsunade sighed trying to gather what little control she had left. She hadn't a great opinion about Akiko Haruno even if she had raised a great girl. She was the kind of woman to spread rumours and gossip about everything. The kind of women she hated.

"I won't do anything to prevent those two to be together. I trust Sakura's judgement and if she is happy then so am I and I think it is how a mother should be with her child."

"Are you implying that I am a bad mother?" Now Sakura's mother looked outraged.

"And you are you trying to influence the Hokage's opinion to make her do she doesn't want to?"

Akiko Haruno bowed quickly before leaving. Tsunade sat back in her chair -she hadn't even noticed that she had gotten up- and poured herself another drink of sake.

XxXxX

Sakura was getting ready for her evening with Sasuke. Her relations with her mother were so tense that she had decided to spend this Christmas with Sasuke. She had prepared a small bag with some clothes for her to change herself in and her tooth brush and some other stuff to get her clean. She looked at her reflection and was quite satisfied with what she was seeing. She was wearing a dark red dress that complimented her forms that she had especially bought for tonight. She put Sasuke's present in her bag and left the room.

When she arrived in front of his door, she smelt a good smell of fish and at first she thought it was coming from the flat next door but when she opened the door, she was welcomed by Sasuke's cooking. It was a first. Well he sometimes cooked but only basic stuff. She could see he had dressed a lovely table where he had lighted some candles!! The oh so great Uchiha Sasuke? She had thought he was going to bring her in a restaurant. Sasuke was getting romantic or what? He put aside the fish from the fire and went to great her.

"Sasuke, did you really prepare all this by yourself?"

"Hn."

Sasuke turned his head a bit embarrassed. Sakura smiled, took off her scarf, gloves and coat and went to sit at the table.

She had to admit that everything he had served was really delicious. Now at desert, she thought it was the perfect time to give him his present. She reached for her bag and took out a wrapped package and handed it to him. Sasuke took it from her and started to unwrapped it ever so slowly as if he was afraid she had placed a bomb or something inside. Soon Sakura had lost all her patience.

"Sasuke, tear the damn paper!"

Sasuke smirked and continued at the same pace enraging Sakura. When he was finally done, he discovered a really nice pouch made of leather with his initials embroidered on it. Sakura had noticed that his old one was all ripped. She watched Sasuke's face expectantly. She was relieved and satisfied when she saw him smile and bend to kiss her.

Then he got up and went to take something in one of his drawers. He went back to her and accroupir in front of her. He opened the small box to reveal a beautiful ring with little diamonds on it.

"Sakura, I think now is time we get engaged."

Sakura was a little disappointed. When she saw the ring, she thought that he was finally say that he loved her and wanted to marry her. But no, he had never say that he loved her and apparently it wasn't for tonight, even if she had said it to him countless times. When she did, he would just kiss her. Maybe it was his way to show that he loved her. _Stupid Sakura! You know why you're here and Sasuke is only following what was planned when you agreed to help him_. She smiled gently and let him slipped the ring at her finger.

He kissed her, took her hand and started to lead her to the bed.

"Hold on Sasuke, I need to go to the bathroom."

He nodded and let her go before taking of his pants and shirt and getting comfortable on the bed. He thought how he wouldn't take long for Sakura to get pregnant when they would finally be married and smiled to himself.

The bathroom's door opened and Sasuke's jaw dropped. Here was Sakura in a black set of lingerie which left nothing much to imagine. Sakura smiled when she saw that she had managed to provock a reaction. She walked to the bed, climbed on it and straddled his legs.

"This is your second present" she murmured to him.

"I think I prefer this one," he replied before crushing his lips to hers.

As Sasuke kissed her, Sakura couldn't help but think that once again Temari was right.

XxXxX

**Reviews are welcomed!!**


	8. Doubts

Oisashiburi ! Yeah I know so long since my last update. Life is sometimes unpredictable and we just have to deal with it. It's been a while since I wanted to continue this story but I couldn't… Now that I can, enjoy a new chapter!!

**Chapter 8**

**Doubts**

Sakura watched her ring. She caught herself doing this quite often for the past few days. Not that she was hypnotized by the beautiful diamond ring but because she was thinking that things were going a little bit to fast for her liking. She was going out with Sasuke for only 6 months and getting engaged already was bothering her. Of course, she had accepted the deal which included marrying him but she hadn't realise at the time that Sasuke would want to get married this fast. Sometimes; she wished she had someone to talk with about the whole situation, but she had been the one asking that all of this was kept a secret. Maybe she could try to speak to Sasuke, to ask him to wait some more. She looked at her ring again and sighed before proceeding with her work.

XxXxX

She made her way to Sasuke's flat and waited for him to arrive comfortably seated on his couch. As soon as he arrived, he noticed her frowned. He made his way to the couch and sat beside her.

Sakura didn't know how to say what was on her mind so she decided to just go straight to the point.

"Sasuke, first you have to know that I'm not going back on my words in any way but I think that's it too early to get married yet."

Sakura watched as he frowned. He didn't say a word nonetheless.

"We're only going out for 6 months and the truth is that I'm not ready to marry yet."

Still, Sasuke didn't say a word. He was just staring at her while she continued.

"I'd like for us to wait at least to be 20 before getting married."

Still not a word. Sakura was getting angry by now.

"Would you just say something? It's getting on my nerves!"

Sasuke lifted his eyes to her. He was wondering what a big difference it would do for us to wait for a year but he didn't want to force her while they were still not married. Sakura could still go back on her words if she wanted too and of that he was afraid.

"Ok."

Sakura frowned.

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"Are you sure?"

She stared at him intently, no trace of anger on his face.

"Well thanks… I guess."

She had thought that it would be a long and dreadful conversation but once again, Sasuke had surprised her.

XxXxX

She got back home this evening light hearted after her discussion with Sasuke and their making out session had nothing to do with that. She still had some time ahead of her before getting married, time for her to try to develop her relation with Sasuke. Not that it wasn't developed in some ways but her goal was to make him fall in love with her liked she had fall in love with him. She entered the house with a smile on her face before it dropped at the sight of her mother, obviously waiting for her. She noticed that she was holding something in her hands. Wait! Wasn't that her contraceptive pills?

"You're sleeping with him?" It was more a statement than a question. "Do you realise what you're doing?" Her mother was red with anger.

"Mom, we're going out for 6 months now. How long did you wait before sleeping with dad?"

It was the only argument she could found at the moment. As her mother grew redder, she understood that she shouldn't have said it.

"Don't compare your father with this criminal!"

"Sasuke is not a criminal!" She stopped saying more as she realised that she had screamed at her mother.

"Get out!"

"What?" Had she heard her mother correctly?

"I said GET OUT! You're a shame to this family! If you want to be the whore of a criminal, be it! But you're not my daughter anymore!"

"But mom!"

"No buts, GET OUT!" With that, she grabbed Sakura's arm and throw her out slamming the door shut behind her.

Sakura didn't realised what was happening and only after a few minutes did she understand that her mother had actually thrown her out. She started crying, knocking on the door, begging her mother to open it. Of course, she could easily break it down if she wanted too but she didn't dare do it to her parents' house.

After half an hour, she resigned herself and left. Her own mother was despising her. How was that possible? Before realising it, she found her in front of Sasuke's door. The young man sensed her presence from the other side of the door and opened it before she could.

"Sakura? Did you forget anything?"

Sakura could only break into tears. Sasuke first was taken aback but he quickly grabbed her hand, led her inside, closed the door and pulled her into a tight embrace. Sakura was not the type of girl to cry without a good reason and he suspected something bad had happened. However he didn't say anything. He preferred to let her calmed herself first and then he would ask. He wasn't sure it was the right thing to do but he wasn't an expert for comforting girls. He stroked her back until she started to relax. He then made her seat on the couch, and went to prepare a cup of hot chocolate for her. The nights were cold and her hands were frozen. He gave her the fuming beverage and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"My mother kicked me out." She said almost inaudibly.

"Why?"

"Because she disapproves of our relationship."

So it was his fault. He knew that her mother didn't like the fact that they were seeing each other but he hadn't imagined that it was this bad.

Later that night, as they were lying in bed, he watched her sleeping peacefully. He began doubting about their arrangement. Sakura was throwing away her freedom, her family and for what? He had promised her nothing. Even when she said that she loved him, he was unable to say the same to her. He felt on his shoulders the weight of their arrangement. Maybe they should end it there before it was too late. But wasn't it too late already?

XxXxX

So? How did you find it? Please review!


	9. Engaged

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! ****It makes me feel like this story is not that bad.**

-33/xXxtellmewhyxXx/SasuSakuKawai/xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx/LilyVampire/C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

izzybell117 : He he, you'll see !!

Tiger Priestess : Actually, you'll have to wait next chapter to know about her father…

**Chapter 9**

**Engaged**

It had been two weeks since Sakura was officially living with Sasuke. She hadn't said anything more about her parents and Sasuke thought that it was wiser not to mention this sensitive matter. Although he wasn't the type of guy to pay much attention to other people feeling (actually he didn't really care), he could see that her smile was a forced one. He had caught her crying sometimes at nights and when that happened, he would simply wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him to sooth her.

On this Saturday morning, they were both home, Sakura busy with the laundry while Sasuke was doing push-ups. The more time he was spending with her, the more he appreciated it. He had always thought that he wasn't the type of guy who would be able to live in community. He was sure Sakura was the main reason he accepted the change so well. She was looking at him as a man and not as a Uchida. That was probably why he couldn't bring himself to end their foolish deal. Sasuke stopped his thinking when he heard a knock on the door. He knew it was their former team before opening it.

"Naruto, what brings you here?"

Naruto didn't last a second and forced his way in the small flat.

"Sakura," he screamed, "where is she?"

"Naruto?" Sakura emerged from the balcony where she was hanging clothes.

Naruto practically ran to her and grabbed her hands.

"Are you ok? I just heard what happened with your mother! Why didn't you tell me? Can I do something for you? Do you want me to sneak in your house to get you some of your stuff?"

"Naruto, calm down!" He stopped. If he had learned something in the past few years, it's that he never should angry his pink hair friend.

"I'm ok. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Naruto eyed her suspiciously.

Sasuke watched the two, not interfering in their conversation. Those two were very close. Maybe closer than he was with her even if they had physical intercourse.

Naruto was babbling when suddenly he shouted.

"Sakura… this ring?! Did the two of you got engaged?"

"Yes we did." Replied Sasuke while Sakura was blushing slightly. "I hope you're ok with it."

Indeed he really hoped his best friend would be ok with their engagement.

"Of course I am! My two best friends are engaged to each other. One day you'll have cute little baby and I'll be their uncle Naruto!!"

Sakura giggled at her friend's excitement. She wasn't sure she would have accepted the deal if she wasn't sure that her friends would support her. It was bad enough that her mother had banned her from her house.

XxXxX

Soon, and thanks to Naruto, all the village knew about her engagement. Not that they intended to keep it a secret but Sakura would have preferred to wait a little more before announcing it. People were even colder than before with her but she tried to ignore it. She noticed however how people tended to change their behaviour when she was walking with Sasuke. Insults and criticism were replaced by silence whenever she was with the Uchiha.

Time passed by and after a few months things started to calm down as everyone was getting used to see the two of them together. After all, Sakura seemed to be fine and their engagement had been approved by the Hokage herself.

A year after their engagement, the couple was planning their wedding. The past year had flown by too quickly for Sakura's liking, and she had no way to postpone their union anymore.

Not that she wanted to. They had planned to marry on Christmas. Sakura had two weeks left before the ceremony and was now at a wedding shop, getting her wedding dress adjusted. They had planned a very simple wedding with their closest friends, Sasuke being an orphan and Sakura who had issues with her mother.

She had try to reconcile, had sent her an invitation but to no avail. It seemed that all communication with her parents were over. She had to ask Tsunade to be the one who would accompany her to the priest, Naruto already being Sasuke's witness.

She looked at herself in the huge mirror in front of her. The dress was good. It was strapless and had pearls stitched here and there.

"Wow" the dressmaker exclaimed, "you're the most beautiful bride I ever saw. The groom is very lucky!"

Sakura smiled to the woman. Probably this woman didn't know who she was going to marry. She sighed. Two more weeks and her life would be irremediably linked to Sasuke Uchiha.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**There you go. Sorry, nothing happened much in this chapter and it's quite short but I needed to show the relation Sakura/Naruto for later use. I'll try to update by the end of the week.**

**Next chapter… well you'll see, what do you think will happen???**


	10. Tears

Chapter 10 for you people. It's late, I'm tired but I really wanted to post tonight. So there might be some stupid mistakes. Please forgive me!!!

**Chapter 10**

**Tears**

Two days from the wedding, Sakura was anxious. Everything was ready for the reception, their wedding being a small one, it didn't need a lot of preparations. No, it wasn't material stuffs that bothered her but more the whole idea of becoming an Uchiha and what it was implying. She lifted her head from Sasuke's chest where it rested and looked at him. He was reading a book on jutsus not looking the slightest worried. He saw her stare.

"What?"

"Aren't you a bit nervous?" He was so calm that it was making her insane.

"No."

"How come?"

He answered with another question.

"Why should I be nervous?"

Right, thought Sakura sighing, before putting her head back on his chest. Why would he be nervous? For him, it's just a piece of paper formalizing their union. Union that was a facade for the rest of the world. Even for the preparations he had let her do like she wanted. He didn't care the least.

The next morning, they were surprised by a group of hysteric girls barging in their small flat as they were taking her breakfast.

"We came to kidnap the bride" said Ino with an evil laugh.

Sakura giggled as Temari and Ten-ten grabbed her and pushed her out. Sasuke watched, not saying a word. He heard Sakura said a 'see you tomorrow' before she disappeared Hinata closed the door behind her.

"Whatever" murmured Sasuke before proceeding on drinking his coffee.

XxXxX

Sakura was looking at her reflection in the mirror as her friends busied themselves around her frantically. Ino was doing her make up, Temari her hair and Hinata held the veil waiting for Temari to finish. Ten-ten was supervising.

Once they were done, they looked at her from a small distance and gaped at how beautiful their friend was.

"Wow! You're gorgeous. Sasuke is one lucky guy" said Temari who didn't notice the frown on her friend.

"Who would have thought that you would be the first to marry?"

"I want to get married too!" complained Ino.

"Find yourself a suitable guy first." Ten-ten mocked her before turning to Sakura. "I hope seeing the two of you getting married will give Neji some ideas."

Hinata, who knew that the conversation would eventually lead to the fact that she was still single decided to change the subject.

"I think we should go back to our seat now."

"Yeah you're right" nodded Temari as Hinata sighed. "Let's go, good luck Sakura! Don't trip on your dress."

The girls kissed her and left apart from Ino who was her maid of honor.

"Are you ok Sakura? You look tense." Sakura was not tense, the word was not strong enough to describe the state she was in. She was on the verge of breaking down. She was minutes away from marrying and she wasn't sure it was the right thing to do anymore.

"You very lucky, Sakura" Ino continued. "You're marrying the man you love since childhood and I hope the two of you will be happy."

Sakura felt tears built up in her eyes. She had wanted to cry since she woke up but managed to avoid it thanks to her friends' cheerfulness. How she wanted to tell Ino that this marriage was a masquerade. Their happy couple was actually a lie!

There was a knock on the door and Ten-ten's head appeared.

"Sakura be ready, it's almost time."

Sakura let go of Ino's hands that she was holding and let herself sit on the chair behind her before she started crying.

"No, Sakura! Your make up!" was all Ino could say as her friend burst into tears.

Ino had assumed that it was stress making her cry. Ten-ten sensed that it was something more and quickly left the room. Ino tried to calm her friend down but to no avail so she decided to go get Tsunade. If someone could calm Sakura down, it was the Hokage. But it's not the blond woman that Ino found as she opened the door but Sasuke.

"Ten-ten told me, let me in."

"No way, you'll have to wait."

"Ino" he said dangerously.

"No. Let me deal with her, go back to the priest."

"GET OUT!" he shouted. Ino seemed to have forgotten how Sasuke could be scary and she decided it wiser to move out of his way. He pushed her and closed the door behind him. He went to Sakura who was still crying. He seated in front of her and took her hands in his trying to forget how beautiful she was looking even with her make up completely ruined.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

She looked at him but stayed silent.

"I won't leave until you tell me."

Sakura suddenly frowned.

"You want to know what's wrong? Fine I'll tell you!" she exploded, crying harder. "It's my weeding, it's supposed to be the happiest day of my life but I'm marrying a guy who doesn't love me! My parents aren't here but I can't even blame them because they're actually right. I fell in love with a guy who took the first girl who passed by and talked her into a stupid deal." Why am I crying? I'm the one to blame. I was the one stupid enough to accept."

Sasuke looked at her intently. She was hurt, badly, and it was his fault. He had brought her into it. He had to do something and only one thing came to his mind at the moment.

"Let's end it here" he said still very calmed.

Sakura suddenly froze stopped crying.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**There you are, a little cliffie!! Next chapter is all mapped; I have to type it down. Let me know how you like it (or not) so far!!**


	11. Until death do us part?

Thank you so much for all the kind reviews!! It's really motivating me! Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 11**

**Until death do us part?**

"What?"

"Let's end this deal now, before it's too late."

"But… What about your clan?"

Sasuke sighed. Was he willing to give up reviving his clan for her? What was wrong with him?

"I was wrong. I thought that if it was you, it could work. You're strong, both mentally and physically. But I realised that I asked too much from you. I'm sorry."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sasuke was apologizing to her. He was thinking that she wanted to break the deal. She didn't mean it this way. She was crying because of all the emotions that were bottled up in her body, but not because she wanted to end their relationship. She didn't want that to happen. As hard as things could be, she was in love with him and the last thing she wanted was to loose him. He didn't let her the chance to speak as he continued.

"You should marry someone who truly loves you." Her heart ached at the comment. "As much as I care for you, I'm not sure I'll be able to give you the happiness you deserve." Yes, because this girl who was sacrificing herself for him deserved to be happy. And more curiously, he wished he was the one who could make her happy.

Sakura listened carefully. He cared for her. Now that was better than what she was thinking. At least he was feeling something for her. Now she had a chance to escape from their deal, but she didn't see any reason to.

"I know all too well what it does to be in love with someone who doesn't love you in return. I don't want to put someone in the same situation. I'd rather give love than receiving some."

Sasuke considered her words. She didn't want to be with someone who loved her if it meant making him suffer. This girl was incredible. He knew he had asked the right person. But he wasn't in love with her. Could he just put this fact aside and marry her nonetheless? Personnaly he didn't mind, but wasn't she going to regret it in a few years?

"Sakura, are you sure? It's your last chance."

Sakura nodded, wipping her tears. Sasuke smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Can I just ask for something?"

"Shoot."

"When we're married, could you just make me feel like I'm loved. I know it's a strange thing to ask but I just don't want to feel like I'm here just to help you, I don't want to feel like I'm out of your life, like I'm transparent."

Sasuke smiled.

"Sakura, the second you'll take on my name you'll become my family. A very cherished family. The most important person for me on earth."

Sakura was taken aback by his words. Wasn't that a way to say that he loved her? But earlier he said that he only cared for her.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. Tsunade entered the room.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

The young male shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway," continued the Hokage, "Sakura I've got a surprise for you!"

Just then, Sakura's father entered the room smiling at his daughter.

"Dad!" Sakura ran to her father and throw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Dad, how come you're here?"

"Well, Hokage Sama came today asking how we could not assist the wedding of our own daughter. But I didn't even know you were getting married! You're mother didn't say anything to me! We had an argument and well, here I am."

Sakura disentangled from her father and went to hug Tsunade.

"Thank you."

The Hokage hugged her back.

"You're welcome. Now hurry up, the guests are waiting!"

Sakura nodded before calling for Ino to help her fix her ruined make up. Sasuke and M. Haruno went out, leaving the girls alone. They were heading to the chapel when Sakura's father stopped the young man.

"I'm sorry about…everything. I don't have anything against you. I knew your father and I respected him. I'm very proud that you chose my daughter to share your life with. Please, take good care of her."

Sasuke smiled for the nth time of the day.

"I will."

XxXxX

A few minutes later, they were both standing in front of the priest exchanging their vows. Sakura was crying again as were her female friends. Sasuke was smiling again (it was becoming a habit today). After the famous 'you may kiss the bride' the new wedded couple shared a sweet kiss before turning to their friends. That's when Sasuke noticed something that wasn't to his liking. His vision was suddenly blocked by the girls surrounding them to congratulate them so he decided to let it be for the moment, this day had been exhausting enough.

So?? How was it? Constructive criticism are welcomed!!


	12. Wedding Night

I'm back with a new chapter. I know it's been a while since I updated but what can I say. Life is sometimes unpredictable. Well anyway there you go!

**The deal**

**Wedding Night**

Sakura and Sasuke were dancing, or rather moving very slowly on the dance floor. The young bride had her head on Sasuke's shoulder as he was encircling her waist not moving much to the music. They're wedding reception was ending and many of the guests already went home.

"Look at her," said Ten-ten to Temari as they were sitting at a table alone, "I'm so jealous of her. Not that I'm not happy for her, don't get me wrong, but still."

Temari sighed.

"I know don't worry. I just hope seeing those two getting married will give Shikamaru some ideas. He better hurry up or I'll end up being the one asking him to marry me."

Both girls sighed.

"Sakura, I think it's time to go home, you're exhausted." Sasuke murmured to his now wife.

Sakura lifted her head to look at him.

"Are you in a hurry?" She asked playfully, knowing perfectly well that Sasuke was looking forward their wedding night.

"Actually, yes, I can't wait to take this dress off of you." He smirked at her as he saw her blush. Now she's all mine, he thought. That's when he remembered seeing a certain someone looking at her with very insistent eyes at their wedding. How come he hadn't seen anything earlier?

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Sakura pulled him out of his reflexion as she saw the angry look on his face.

"Yes, don't worry."

An hour later they were back at their apartment. Sakura couldn't take her dress anymore and wanted just one thing: take it off. She went straight to the bathroom as Sasuke settled their wedding present on the table. He then sat on the couch, his feet hurting from all the dancing and standing they had. He took off his shoes and jacket before opening some of his shirt's buttons. He heard Sakura swear from the bathroom and decided to go see what was getting on her nerves. As soon as she saw him, she turned her back to him.

"Help me please, or I swear I'll rip this dress off of me."

Sasuke grabbed the ruban that was thightening her dress and worked on the knot that Ino had made in the morning while murmuring into her hear.

"That would be my job, not yours." He started kissing her earlobe, then her neck before going to her bare shoulders. He let go of the knot and turned Sakura to him claiming her lips. As the kiss turned hotter, Sakura suddenly pulled away from Sasuke making him frown.

"You'll do whatever you want with my body, once I'm out of this damn dress!"

She turned to him once more and waited patiently for him to do as she asked. Sasuke sighed before working on the damn knot once again. After a few minutes, he started to loose patience and he could tell that Sakura too.

"Can I rip the damn thing?"

"No! Look Sasuke it's either you manage to untie this knot or no wedding night!"

No way in hell he was going to let a stupid piece of fabric ruined his wedding night. Damn, he was the greatest ninja of Konoha, or so he thought, and he couldn't even untie this stupid knot! If he knew he wouldn't have drink this much Champaign. After another good five minutes he won his fight against the material and Sakura could finally feel the dress loosening up.

"Finaly!" she sighed in delight. The dress fell to the floor and Sasuke was stunned at what he was seeing. Sakura was wearing the cutest lingerie he had seen her in. She was wearing a long line strapless bra with matching panty and long white stockings up to her tight. He didn't need more to turn him back on.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him. Sakura decided that it was time to work on her husband outfit and within seconds he was standing in his boxers in front of her.

"So Sasuke-kun," Sakura murmured to him very seductively, "do you intend to make love to your wife in the bathroom?"

They both had too much alcohol and Sasuke was pretty sure that their wedding night wasn't going to last long. He lifted his wife, bridal style and went to their room. There the couple discovered that their classic linens had been changed for white silk ones and that there were rose petals spread everywhere on the bed. Sakura smiled at what was probably Temari and Ino's idea. Sasuke didn't give it any second thought as he laid her on the bed before attacking her lips.

"Now let me officially make you my wife." Sakura smiled as Sasuke started caressing her everywhere. Judging that she was wearing too many clothes on he decided to undress her some more. He frowned when he saw that her long line bra was attached the same way her dress had been earlier. Sakura saw his look and grabbed the knot before pulling on it. The bra loosened and she could see his frown disappear. Great, she had managed to safe her bra from being torn.

Sasuke freed her from it before going to her panty making it slid down her legs leaving her only with her stockings. He then attacked her breast while his hands went to grab her tights to open them for him. His lips went down to her stomach then southern until he reached her most intimate place. He started pleasing her with his tongue gaining very loud moans from his wife. She was pressing his head further against her when Sasuke suddenly stopped his ministrations.

"Don't stop." She pleaded.

"Sorry love, but I don't think we'll be able to last long tonight."

Wait, thought Sakura., had he really called her 'love'? She forgot everything when she felt him inside her. Sasuke started pumping in and out of her at a slow motion before taking up his speed. His hands were clasped on her tights as Sakura had hers on his low back trying to make him go deeper inside her. After a few minutes Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and came into his wife provoking her own orgasm. Sasuke fell next to her, panting. Soon both husband and wife were sleeping.

XxXxXxXxX

**I hadn't planned to make it funny at first, but it came out that way, or so I think… I'll try to be good and update by the end of the week. In the meanwhile, let me know what you think!!**


	13. Back Home

Hello dear readers! First thanks to those who take the time to review. It really makes me want to write more (even if I don't have much time to do so)!! Then, just so you know, the next few chapters will concentrate on Sakura and Sasuke's relationship so basically nothing special will happen, it will mainly be fluffy stuff (I know some of you will enjoy). After that, things serious will begin hé hé!! Until then…

**Chapter**

**Back Home**

Sakura woke up one morning thinking about how she was going to spend her day off. Maybe she could convince Sasuke to take her out to the cinema or something like that. She rolled on the bed to see if Sasuke was awake and ready to try to convince him but froze when she saw him frowning, his eyes set on the ceiling. She could tell something was wrong at the expression on his face. He was angry and she knew better than anyone that an angry Sasuke was a dangerous Sasuke. She went closer to him nonetheless and carefully put a hand on his arm. He turned his gaze to her and surprise quickly replaced anger.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" she risked to ask.

He stayed silent for a moment before putting a hand on her cheek.

"Would you go somewhere with me today?"

Sakura wondered where he could want to take her. She usually was the one to decide where they would spend their free time, Sasuke never really caring where he was going.

She nodded her head none the way before he got up and started to get dressed. Sakura did the same and after a quick breakfast they were out walking hand in hand along the streets of Konoha, Sasuke obviously knowing where he was going. After a short walk, while neither of them spoke they stopped in front of a wooden gate. Sakura gasped as she realised where they were. On the right of the imposing door was a sign who said 'UCHIHA'.

He had brought her where his nightmare had begun.

XxXxX

Sakura felt unease as she passed by the different houses of the Uchiha compound. It was as if she could feel many eyes looking at her, scrunting her, silently asking what she was doing here. She cast a glance at Sasuke but he was stubbornly looking ahead of him. Why had he decided to take her here? Didn't he want to forget about his past? She decided to gather what little bravery she still had and ask him directly.

"Sasuke?"

He turned to her.

"What are we doing here?"

He looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Sakura, I want us to move here."

Sakura froze for a moment. Live here. Here. With all those empty houses, all those memories that she was sure were going to invade his mind at every step he would take, every corner he would pass by. Why did he want to impose this torture to himself?

"Sasuke, are you sure it's a good idea? I mean, don't you think it would be best to buy a new house where we could build our life and let the past behind."

Sasuke seemed to think for a moment before turning to Sakura.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm kind of pushing you but this is were the clan ended and where I want it to be revive."

She couldn't argue. Sasuke had already made up his mind. Sakura looked around her and sighed. It was obvious that nobody had lived here for many years. Sasuke walked to a door with a fan incrusted on it and stopped.

"This is my parents' house." Without another word, he disappeared inside and the young woman hurried behind him. She was welcomed by spiders' webs and dust and she couldn't help but think at the cleaning that she would have to do later on. She followed her husband until he stopped into a certain room and his eyes landed on the floor. She followed his gaze searching for the thing gaining all his attention but found nothing. Then she understood by the pain she saw in his eyes. That must be there. Where his parents had been killed by his brother. She really wasn't sure living here was a good idea but what could she say that could make him change his mind.

'Nothing' a little voice spoke in her head.

So she did what she best knew how to do. Distract him by babbling.

"So Sasuke, what do you say about putting a big carpet here with a comfortable sofa and a big screen in front of it? Or maybe tatamis? We'll need to paint the wall as well. I think something light like a pale yellow or cream would do well in this room."

Sasuke grinned. He knew what she was trying to do. And the best in it was that she was quite successful.

XxXxX

A few days later, Sakura was kneeling on the floor, scrubbing the hard wooden floor while Sasuke was painting their kitchen walls. In the few times she had been her, Sakura had come to like the house and was now expecting to live in it. It was strange to imagine that another family had lived-and died-here. It made her froze. How could such a thing have happened? She had come across some family album while sorting out all the stuff left in the house and by looking at photos it looked like they were a happy family. So what could have happened that could have led the eldest son to such a thing?

She sighed before letting go of the brush she was using to clean. She decided that they had done enough for the day a laid down on the floor.

"Sasuke, I can't clean anymore, let's go home!" she whined.

Sasuke concentrate on the wall he was painting didn't turn his head.

"Once I've finished."

Sakura waited patiently while looking at her well build husband while doing such a simple thing as painting. How come this guy was so sexy covered in paint? Sakura shook her head. She was starting to think like Ino. But it was hard for her to refrain these kinds of thoughts when she was with him.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see him turn around and approach her.

"..-ra? Sakura?"

"What, what did you say?"

"I said let's go home."

He extended his hand to her to pull her up.

"So, where you daydreaming about your beautiful husband?"

Sakura froze. Sasuke wasn't the type to tease. Then she realised what he had said and her cheeks went red. And once again Sasuke did something very un-Sasuke. He laughed before heading for the door.

Sakura, stayed still, choked. Then a smile came to her lips and she promised herself to replace all the bad memories he had in this place by wonderful ones.

Done!!!! And you know what, I wrote most of it tomorrow. Inspiration when you take us. Well I'll try to update more often.

Let me know what you think!

Bisous bisous


	14. Troubled

Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!!!

Thanks to all of you who take the time to review. I really appreciate it!

**Chapter 14**

**Troubled**

Sakura turned around in bed looking for the heat emitting from her husband, but only found an empty space next to her. She cast a glance to the clock. It read 1.47am. Where was he? She listened to see if he was in the bathroom but no sound came and the light was off. She sat up and stepped on her slippers before heading to the door. She opened it and went down the stairs without turning on the light. As she went closer to the living room she heard a faint nose, probably coming from the TV. She entered the room to found Sasuke sitting on the couch.

"Sasuke," she asked, "is something wrong?"

Sasuke turned his head not the least surprised to see her as he had sensed her chakra getting closer.

"I couldn't sleep." He simply said as he turned his head back to the TV.

Sakura sighed. They had moved in the house only a few days ago and she suspected Sasuke to have nightmares at nights. But of course he wouldn't admit that to her. She went to the couch and snuggled against him as he put his arm around her shoulders. Then Sakura noticed what he was watching and frowned. An horror movie where a girl was being pursued by some kind of slayer. Still frowning, she turned her head to the man next to her and spoke to him carefully.

"Sasuke, I'm not sure watching this kind of movie would do you any good."

He could have gotten angry, he could have ignored her comment but never Sakura would have imagined he would say what he said then.

"I needed to keep my mind busy to avoid thinking about my family. And since you were sleeping, I thought TV would be a good distraction."

Sakura was stunned. Sasuke had spoken his heart to her. She felt so happy at the moment that she almost forgot about his pain. She smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I didn't know I was a distraction to you." She said half amused, half angry.

"You know what I mean." He said kissing the top of her head.

"You could have woken me up. I wouldn't have mind."

He smiled. He knew she would say that. He knew that she understood he was troubled to be back here. But she didn't press it out of him. He loved this matured side of her.

"Come back to bed with me."

Sakura didn't want him to continue watching this stupid movie. It felt unhealthy.

"Will you distract me there?" He teased her, turning his head to her.

She turned to him surprised by what he was implying. She smiled and kissed his lips.

"I'll try my best as long as you keep me warm."

"I'm sure I can do that!"

He turned the TV off and lifted Sakura in his arms before heading to their bedroom.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Sakura, come on we'll be late." He called for his wife who was taking forever to get ready.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready" she said while getting down the stairs. She was beautiful in her strapless dress that drapped around her body till the waist before going lose. Sasuke smiled at her obviously liking what he was seeing. He took her hand and leaded them to a small temple in the center of the village where Temari and Shikamaru were going to get married.

"Temari must be so happy, she's been dreaming about marrying Shikamaru for so long!" Sakura babbled on their way.

Sasuke didn't say anything but thought that if it was him, he would think twice before asking a girl as tempered as Temari to wed. Contrary to Sakura who could get really mad for a good reason, Temari seemed to be always angry and ready to hit her poor boyfriend. How could Shikamaru deal with it was a mystery to him.

As soon as they arrived, they became the center of the attention much to Sasuke's dislike. They had been married for a few months now an still, people were curious to see what kind of girl was crazy enough to marry the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. It made the said Sasuke grinned as he saw all the stares fixed on them. Women were scrutinizing Sakura from head to toe, jealousy and disdain evident in their eyes while the men were obviously checking her out. He wasn't sure which one he disliked the most of the two but he felt somehow proud that his wife was getting so much attention.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Shikamaru and Temari were wedded an hour later in front of all their crying female friends and smirking male friend, well Sasuke wondered at the moment if Naruto wasn't going to cry as well.

Followed the photo session and the wedding party. Sasuke was bored. It didn't like much all those gatherings and he didn't like wearing this stupid suit. He also knew what his wife was going to ask next and he wasn't very happy about it.

"Sasuke,"

Here it comes.

"Lets dance!" Sakura was squeezing his arm, trying to lift him up from his chair.

"No, I don' want to." He doubted this would do but he at least had to try.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee, Sasuke." How he hated it when she whined like some stupid chick.

"Can't you dance with someone else?"

Then, Sakura turned on her heels and disappeared on the crowd of guests. Great. Now she was sulking. He lost sight of her for a few minutes before seeing her on the dance floor with Naruto. He frowned. Was he dreaming or Naruto's hand was way too southern on her back than it should?

He watched intently the two dancing, laughing, trying not to jump on his feet to separate the two. At the table next to him he knew Hinata was pretty much doing the same.

Suddenly, he saw Sakura's smile drop as she stopped moving. He was next to her in a matter of seconds.

"Sakura, what's wrong? What did you do to her?" he said not turning his attention from the young woman.

"I didn't do anything." Naruto defended himself.

Sasuke led her to a chair and sitted her down.

"Go look for Tsunade." He told his blond friend.

"No! Sasuke, I'm not sick."

"So, what is it?"

Sasuke sat next to her and poured a glass of water for her waiting for her answer. As he watched her drink he pondered. It was the first time he actually worried for someone since many years. He realised he was attached to her. She had managed to take a place in his heart. A small place, but it was still one. He lost his train of thoughts when he heard her voice.

"Do you mind if we go home now?"

"Of course not."

They got up and went to congratulate the new married couple before heading back home. As they walked home, he noticed the frown on her face.

Had Naruto said something to her or was it something else? He decided to let her be for now. Sakura wasn't the type of girl to stay silent for too long and she looked pretty upset about something.

The last thing he wanted was angry her. They had just finished restoring the house after all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Done! I'm improving on my updating session!!!**

**I'm curious. How do you think this would turn out? **

**Next chapter things will become serious! I'm still hesitating between two direction so I guess I'll just let inspiration guide me!**

**Thanks for reading so far.**


	15. Something Wrong

No you're not dreaming! A new update! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Each time I want to answer but since I'm checking my mail at work, I can't take the time to reply to you… I'll try to remedy to that. Well here is the new chapter, hoping you'll like it.

**Chapter 15**

**Something wrong**

Sasuke was enjoying the last rays of sun to train some more. They were in the middle of June and the weather was perfect for training session. As he tried to concentrate his chakra on a precise point, he surprised himself thinking about his wife. She hadn't said anything about what happened a few days before and as much as it bothered him, he didn't want to force it out of her. Odd. Sakura was not the type to hide things from him. She felt too frustrated whenever Sasuke refused to talk to her about something. She was strange since the wedding. Not talking much, like if she was preoccupied with something.

The young guy sighed as he decided that training would not be successful today. He gathered his things before heading back home.

'Home.' How this word sounded great since a few months. He knew he had made a good choice by marrying Sakura, he was sure of it. He still wasn't sure if he could tell that he loved her but he was trying as much as he could to make her forget this fact. Truth to be told, he was the husband any girl could dream off. The couple shared home tasks; he regularly bought flowers to her and did everything it takes to make her happy. He was also irrevocably attracted by her body. He couldn't stay too long without hugging or kissing her and he was sure that she enjoyed it at much as he did. Sasuke smiled and hurried some more, impatient to go to his lovely wife.

As soon as he set foot inside, he was welcomed by the delicious smell of his wife's cooking. He had just taken off his shoes when Sakura arrived to him, grabbed his hand and lead him to the dinning room, where a candlelight table was settled.

"Here, Sasuke, sit down." Sakura force him down on her chair before disappearing in the kitchen.

"What's the big deal?" Sasuke cried to her from his seat.

The young woman came back with two plates before seating in front of him.

"Eat first."

She didn't say anymore and began on chewing on her food. Sasuke watched her for a minute before proceeding on eating his food a little bit more rapidly than he usually did. He had to say that her cooking was really good even if he didn't take the time to appreciate it.

"So?" he asked impatiently at the end of the meal."

Sakura's gaze went down as she began to talk.

"Actually… I've got a present for you."

She bent down a little on her right and grabbed a little box. Sasuke frowned. A present, what for? It was not his birthday. Then it hit him. She must have something to apologize for. She had had a shifty look those last few days. A he often caught her daydreaming nowadays. An affair, she must have had an affair. Sasuke got up from his chair and went to Sakura with a murderous glare.

"Who is it?"

"What?" Sakura demanded, surprised.

"Who. Is. It?"

"Who is who? Sasuke, I don't understand?"

"**Who is the one you cheated on me with?"**

Sakura's look turned from one of surprise to a laughing one. She started laughing like she hadn't for the last few days and it somewhat reassured Sasuke. She handed the box to him.

"Here, here is the one I cheated on you with." She said still giggling.

He grabbed the white little box and untied the knot that maintained it closed. He lifted the top of the box and his gaze went to the inside of the box to his wife. He took his present off and stared at it for a few seconds before returning his gaze to Sakura.

The young girl giggled some more before getting up from her chair and circling her arms around him watching at the pair of white little bootees in his hands.

"What do you think these are for?"

Sasuke looked at her wide eyed.

"You're… You're…"

She smiled lovingly at him.

"I'm pregnant."

Sasuke suddenly hugged her tight murmuring a thousand thank you in her ear feeling happier than he had ever been before.

XxXxXxXxX

Later that night, the couple was in bed, Sakura lying on her back with Sasuke's head on her belly caressing it.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened at Shikamaru's wedding?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes, I suddenly felt another chakra inside of me and it kind of destabilized me. I wasn't sure what it was at first so I decided to stay quiet and talk about it to Tsunade first. She told me that it's probably due to my control of chakra that I was able to sense it. Sorry, Sasuke, I didn't want to worry you, but I also didn't want to give you false hope."

"You're a hundred times forgiven."

He went up to her and kissed her affectionately.

"You really thought, that I would cheat on you?" She said teasing him

"Shut up!"

"Ha ha ha, is this all the faith you have in your wife?"

Sasuke didn't like being laughed at, and he had to admit that he had been really stupid this time. There was no way Sakura would have cheated on him but at the moment it seemed to be the only explication he could found. Sakura was still laughing when he decided to stop her with a kiss. She instantly stopped laughing and circled her arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss to ask.

"So tell me, can I still make love to my pregnant wife?"

"No, you have to stay quiet as long as I'm pregnant."

His face went down and she giggled once more.

"I'm joking, Sasuke. My body is all yours."

Sasuke groaned before kissing her again while his hands began travelling on her body.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Done! In one go! That's it she's pregnant! I wanted it to be a little bit funny. I hope it worked. Review please! I'll try my best to update soon, I'm quite inspired nowadays… ^__^


	16. Complications

Here's a new chapter. I know that I'm quite long to update but I have so much to do! I'm going to Japan for a month on October so I have A LOT to do! I will try to finish this story before I go because I'm not sure my mind would be able to think properly after a month of speaking Japanese…

**Chapter 16**

**Complications**

Sakura was 4 months pregnant now. Her belly had grown enough for everybody to notice her condition. The young woman was enjoying every step of her pregnancy so far. She felt like Sasuke and her were closer since she had told him they were going to have a child and it was obvious for everyone that the young male was more than happy to become a father.

She watched at the sharp object that she was currently clearing up and couldn't help but think that if her dear husband knew about that, he would come screaming, looking for the one who had let his precious wife manipulate such endangering stuff.

His overprotective side had shown up the moment she had told him the news. He was now careful of everything she did, she eat, and had even talked to Tsunade to demand that his wife was not to be sent on mission for the time being and didn't seem to notice that the young woman was getting angrier at his actions.

So here she was, working at the hospital, every single day not even allowed by her husband to go to the next village to give her support to their medical unit. Sakura smiled to herself. It was maybe unnerving at times but it felt nice to know that he was worried for her.

She left the hospital after her shift and was not the less surprised to see her husband waiting for her. She smiled and went to him and noticed his gaze on her stomach. She followed his gaze asking.

"What?"

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"This" he repeated, showing her a red spot on her shirt. Sakura smiled at him, ready to giggle.

"That's a tomato's stain. You should know how to differentiate blood from you're favorite fruits."

"Hn."

He grabbed her hand and took the direction of their house. He looked moody. Was he angry at something?

"Sasuke, is something wrong?"

He looked at her for a few seconds before letting a sigh escape.

"Tsunade is sending me out on a mission."

Sakura smile went back.

"Sasuke, that's fantastic! Why do you look so unhappy."

He had been waiting for a real mission for so long. But why did he look like he didn't want to go. It wasn't making any sense.

"I don't want to let you here alone."

The young woman was touched, but she knew that he couldn't refuse this opportunity. Konoha was ready to trust him once again and maybe the fact that she was bearing his child was a security for the olders.

"Come on, Sasuke. Go, I'll be fine."

"Do you realize that I would be gone for a few weeks?"

"Yes I do and I'll be fine. Don't you trust me?"

Of course he trusted her. But what if she fell in the stairs? What if she works more than she should? He then realized how stupid he was. She was pregnant not incapable to do anything.

"I trust you. But promise me to go to Tsunade if you have the slightest problem."

She smiled to him, lifting her pinky for him to take.

"I promise."

Neither of them noticed the pair of dark eyes looking at them hatefully. As Sasuke leaned down to kiss Sakura, the observer turned around before going away hands turned into fists murmuring :

"Enjoy it while you can, it won't last long."

XxXxXxXxXxX

It had been three weeks since Sasuke had gone out of Konoha with Kakashi, Lee and Ino. Their mission was done and they would be heading to Konoha two days later. As he was taking a shower, Sasuke couldn't help but think about Sakura. She was everywhere in his mind. How he wanted to hold her in his arms and to sleep feeling her next to him. Her stomach must have grown some more. He couldn't wait to put his hand on it.

He had never felt this way before, like something was missing. He would never have thought when he married Sakura that she would take such an important place in his heart. He was now longing for her. To add some more, the young woman was now pregnant. She was bearing his child. Was there anything more beautiful than that? She was carrying the fruit of their love.

Sasuke stopped his action and contemplated on his thoughts. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was in love with his wife.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura was getting ready to go to work. She was brushing her teeth conscientiously wondering when Sasuke would be back. She felt alone in this house and was going mad not talking to anyone but her unborn child. She rinsed her mouth, went downstairs and sat down to take on her shoes. She had decided to go to Tsunade after work to help her on her paperwork. She liked killing time with her old mentor rather than watching TV. Naruto had been very nice too. He had come by often -maybe more than he should- but she was glad he did. His overreacting side was quite entertaining.

She got up ready to go and opened the front door.

"Hello, _Misses_ Uchiha."

Sakura lifted her head surprised to see a woman about her age standing in front of her. She had reddish hair and wore glasses. Sakura took a step back.

"Karin?"

****

**To be continued!**

**I know I'm a bad person. So guess what's going to happen. I'll try to update before going on holiday in july…**


	17. The Attack

Inspiration suddenly came to me so here is a new chapter! I hope you'll like it. I liked writing it.

**Chapter 17**

**The Attack**

Sakura stepped back unsure of what to do. She met Karin when Sasuke came back from his revenful mission. She had followed him to the leaf village but Tsunade asked her to quit it and to go back to hers to avoid problems. Sakura had healed some of the wounds the young woman had gotten God only knows how and had supported her whining the whole time. From what she understood the girl was madly in love with Sasuke. And here she was almost 3 years later, at her doorstep. Sakura clenched her fists and cleared her throat.

"What do you want?"

Karin smile wickedly watching Sakura from head to toe before returning to her eyes.

"Your life!"

Without notice, Karin attacked the pink haired woman, sending her flying on the stairs. Sakura didn't have the time to open her eyes that Karin was already above her, forming some hand signs. Sakura's only thoughts were to protect her baby, so her hands went to her tummy to catch the impact that she was sure was going to come. She concentrated chakra on her arms reducing Karin's attack to nothing. She pushed with all her might the reddish woman sending her flying outside the house before producing a Kuchiyose no Jutsu that her husband had teach her. A small butterfly appeared floating in the air.

"Naruto." Sakura had just said the name that the butterfly had already gone at an incredibly high speeed for such a small insect. Naruto was the first name that came to her mind at the moment and she hoped he was nearby. Her butterfly was sensible to chakra and would not have any difficulty to find him.

She managed to stand on her feet and concentrated chakra on her palms ready to hit. She was still on the hallway and couldn't see Karin. She approached the door cautiously not sensing any chakra nearby. Karin was good at hiding hers.

"Is it me you're looking for?" she heard a voice from behind.

She turned around only to collide with Karin fist that sent her flying outside the house. She tried to get up but felt a pain shot through her stomach. How come she couldn't defend herself properly? Pregnancy was draining all her energy. What to do now? She had to manage until Naruto's arrival. She couldn't let her baby be hurt.

"Sakura." singed Karin. _That's my chance_, thought Sakura, I have to keep her talking to gain some time.

"Karin, what did I do to you?"

"You're asking? Well I will tell you. I am in love with Sasuke, and you married him. Can you see the problem in this equation?"

"I didn't know you were in love with him?" Of course she knew that she was in love with him, but right now fainting ignorance sounded good.

"Oh really? It's true that you and I only see each other for a short period of time so I guess you didn't notice."

"So why taking your anger on me?" gain time, gain time.

"Well, who else can I take my anger on? I won't attack Sasuke! And you're the one sleeping with him. You're even carrying his baby! It should be ME not YOU." Karin was now red with anger.

"I'm sorry." Was all Sakura could managed to say. And it was true. She was sorry for her.

"For what?

"I know how it feels to love someone who doesn't love you in return. I've loved Sasuke since childhood and even now I'm not sure he truly loves me." Why did she say all that to that girl?

Karin seemed destabilized for a second.

"Anyway, you're the one married to him so even if he doesn't love you, you still got the chance to see him everyday and to share his life."

"I guess so." Sakura felt a pain to her stomach and crouched. It looked like Karin's hit had endangered her baby. She looked down and saw blood leaking on her legs.

"No!" she whispered.

Karin smiled and began walking slowly to Sakura. Sakura felt to her knees, the pain getting bigger.

"Please my baby, please." Pleading was all she could do now.

"You and your baby go to hell." said Karin reaching for a kunai and lifting it above her head. She suddenly lowered her hand aiming the kunai to Sakura's heart when a hand, shot from nowhere and stopped her. Both women turned their head to see who the intruder was.

"You'll pay for this."

Naruto was glaring dangerously at Karin who let go of the kunai and tried to step back afraid by the murderous aura coming from the blonde man.

Sakura felt the last of her force left her and fell to the ground.

"Naruto…" she felt relieved that he was here. Her last thoughts went to her baby before blacking out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I like this chapter. I wasn't very confident about writing a fight but it looks ok. At least to me. I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter all pleading me not to hurt Sakura's baby. This story is all mapped out so you'll just have to wait and see. I'll be on holiday for a week so I won't update till the end of july or so I think.

Someone asked me how many more chapters there will be. I think more than five but I can't be more precise than that.

Well see you later!


	18. The Truth Out

Here is a new chapter for you to enjoy a month later that I had plan… Well I'm quite busy at the moment. Japan is coming closer and I have to take care of so many stuff! Enjoy!

**Chapter**

**The Truth Out**

At first, everything was black. Then she began to regain consciousness. Sakura was slowly getting out of her slumber state. She was hearing voices. She could make Naruto's and Tsunade's voices but it's seemed like they were far away from her. What happened? Where was she? Gradually, her body was waking up and so the pain caused by her wounds. Her abdomen was painful, her back too. That's when it hit her. Karin. She had been attacked by the young woman. Her baby! Was her baby ok? She wanted to touch her abdomen but her arms refused to move. The voices got clearer.

"I'm afraid of telling Sasuke. God only knows what he is capable to do when he knows." Tsunade was saying.

"What other choice do we have? I'll tell him if you want?"

What? What does Naruto wanted to tell to Sasuke? What was wrong? She wanted to open her eyes, to ask but just couldn't. Exhausted, she felt back to sleep unable to hear the rest of their conversation.

XxXxXxXxXxX

When she woke up a few hours later, Naruto was sleeping on a chair next to her, holding onto her hand. She looked around and recognizes the hospital room she was in. Naruto feeling movement next to him, woke up.

"Hey Sakura. How are you feeling?" he asked smiling warmly at her.

"My baby…" she said in a dried voice, "how is my baby?"

Naruto eyes went to his feet.

"I'll go get Tsunade." He got up before Sakura could stop him and came back a few minutes later with a tired Tsunade.

Her master seemed sad as she sat next to her. She took her hand and began stroking it gently.

"Sakura…" again the runaway eyes, "listen. During the attack, you received a punch in your stomach. You lost a lot of blood and as much as I tried I couldn't save you baby. I'm sorry Sakura."

Tsunade was now crying. Sakura watched her in disbelief.

"It's not true. No! NO!" Sakura burst into tears and felt her master's embrace around her. Tsunade patted her back as she continued.

"Sakura. I have something else to tell you."

What more could Tsunade tell her? She lifted her eyes. She saw the Godaime took a heavy sigh.

"There's a high probability that you won't be able to have another child."

What? Wait! What? Had she heard correctly? What was she saying?

Tsunade watched her student no getting any reaction and wondered if she had heard her. Sakura finally, seemed to register the Godaime's words as she grasped the Hokage's jacket with more force than she thought she was capable of.

"No, no, it cant be! You're going to fix me! You're going to, you're going to…" Sakura couldn't continue as her head fell back on the pillow. She was feeling dizzy. Naruto who had stayed silent in a corner of the room approached her and took her hand in his once again.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I've tried everything." Tsunade's eyes went down. She couldn't bear to see the pain in her student's eyes. She knew too well what it meant to her to be a mother. And now she was getting deprived of that right.

"He's going to…" Sakura continued, "He won't want me anymore… I… What am I…"

Knowing that she was talking about Sasuke, Naruto cut her.

"Don't worry Sakura, Sasuke will understand. It's not your fault. I'll explain everything to him as soon as he arrives"

"No, it's you who don't understand."

Naruto watched her in disbelief. What did she mean?

"Our marriage is a lie. Everything is a lie! He married me only because he wanted to reborn his clan. Now what use am I for him?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Naruto could feel anger rise in him.

"We had a deal! He married me so that he could have children, that's the only reason!"

Naruto was now furious. Did Sasuke really do that to her? Why didn't he see anything? And to think that he believed he was truly in love with her.

"And what was you benefit in that?" Naruto asked in a harsh tone. He wasn't angry at her, but right now he couldn't contain his anger.

Sakura seemed to be taken aback by his outburst and reply in a low voice.

"I got to live with the person I love."

Naruto felt silent. What could he reply to that? He knew to well her feelings for their old teammate. Tsunade who had stayed silent till then got up from her chair.

"That's enough Naruto. Sakura needs her rest now."

She took Naruto's arm before heading to the door. When they were out they heard Sakura's cries.

"Tsunade obaa-chan, what are we going to do?" Naruto asked the Hokage, his head down.

"I don't know Naruto. I don't know."

XxXxXxXxX

Sasuke arrived to Konoha before dawn. He headed straight to the hospital and barged into it screaming.

"Where is she?"

Of course, everyone knew who he was talking about and a nurse told him that she was on the third floor. He ran to the stairs and was on the third floor in a matter of seconds. He went to the nurse deck and heard someone call his name.

"Sasuke."

He turned to the Hokage.

"Where is she? Is she ok? What about the baby? What happened exactly?" He had so much on his mind but right now he just needed to see her, to confirm that she was ok.

Tsunade saw the concern and decided to ease him first.

"She's ok. But…" Tsunade hesitated. If he were to throw his temper here, it would be bad. "She lost the baby."

Sasuke felt down on a chair, surprisingly very calm. Tsunade sat next to him and decided to tell everything to him.

"Sasuke, there's a high probability that Sakura can't have a baby anymore."

"…"

"These kinds of injuries are impossible for me to heal. I'm sorry."

He didn't move as his eyes stayed focus on an invisible spot on the floor. After a minute or so, he lifted his head and spoke on a very low voice.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, but be patient with her ok?"

"I know, don't worry."

As they approached the room, they found Naruto standing in front of Sakura's bedroom door. When Naruto saw Sasuke he ran to him and punched him. Sasuke fell back not expecting this from his friend.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Cried Tsunade.

"I'm not letting this guy in!" said the blonde boy staring at Sasuke fiercely.

"Naruto, what…" She didn't got to finish as she was interrupted by Naruto.

"You heard what he did to her! What do you think will happen now? I don't want Sakura to suffer anymore. She's hurt enough!"

"Let me through Naruto." Now Sasuke had activated his sharigan.

"Swear me that you're not going to leave her even if she can't give you any child and I'll let you through."

"You seem to forget that she is my wife!"

"Cut the crap, Sasuke. We know about the deal. Is it fun for you to play with people's feeling? Do you know how hurt she was when you disappeared? You took advantage of her! I won't let you hurt her again."

"Let me through." repeated Sasuke through gritted teeth.

"She doesn't want to see you."

They stared at each other for a few minutes as Tsunade entered Sakura's bedroom. She came back a moment later and went to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but right now it seems like Sakura is not ready to see you."

Sasuke broke the eyes contest he had with his blond friend and acknowledge the Hokage's words.

"I'll come back later."

He turned around and left the hospital, his sharingan still on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I can hear you from here "Why did you do that?" As I told you before, this story is all planned. I don't think a story is good if there is no anger, drama and so on.**

**Well that's just my opinion. Tell me what you think! I don't very like this chapter. It didn't come out the way I wanted. Anyway review!**


	19. Are you going to leave me?

No, you're not dreaming… Another chapter! Actually this chapter was done a few days ago but I didn't get the chance to update…

**Chapter 19**

**Are you going to leave me?**

Sasuke fidgeted in his bed. He hadn't sleep much since he came back, his mind filled with images of Sakura. What should he do now? She didn't want to see him. Why? Was she more comfortable being with Naruto? It's true that their blond friend always conveyed a warm aura around him. He was also the one she asked for when she was in danger. Of course she knew at the moment that he was out of the village. But why Naruto? Why not Tsunade? Naruto and Sakura had developed a bond that even him couldn't break if he wanted to.

He turned around in his bed and looked at the empty space next to him. How he wanted to have her here with him. If only he hadn't left the village, she would be fine now; They would be fine now.

It was his fault she had been attacked and no one else. Maybe she didn't want to see him for that. But how could he apologize to her if he wasn't allowed to see her? Tsunade's words then came back to his mind. 'there's a high probability that Sakura can't have a baby anymore.' Of course she was mad at him. He knew that she was everything a mother should be but because of him she had to let go of this dream. He sighed before deciding to try his chance once again at the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura woke up after her first real night of sleep for 3 days. She hadn't seen Sasuke during this laps of time and was missing him. Tsunade had told her that he had come everyday and asked to see her but she was too afraid of what he would say to her that she preferred to postpone their meeting. She was surprised that he hadn't tried to come by the window or anything. Maybe he was already not considering her as his wife anymore.

At the thought she started crying silently. She loved him so much and now their dream to become a family was gone.

She heard a knock on the door and wiped her tears before her blonde friend entered the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" said Naruto, seating on a chair by her bed.

"I'm fine." She simply said.

Sakura felt that he had to tell her something as he couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat.

"Naruto what is it?"

He lifted his gaze and met her green eyes. Such beautiful green eyes, he thought..

"Sakura… I…Won't you…" Naruto took a long breath before continuing. "Sakura, I want you to come and live with me."

Sakura watched him in disbelief.

"What?"

The blonde man grasped her hands in his and squeezed it a little bit too much to Sakura's liking.

"You can't stay with Sasuke anymore right? So come to my house. I'll treat you well I-"

"Who said Sakura couldn't stay with me anymore?"

They both turned their heads to find Sasuke standing by the door. He had a furious glare on and Sakura felt happy and sad at the same time at his sight. Happy to finally see him after so long and sad because she knew their relationship was surely going to end.

"Let go of her hands."

Naruto did as he was told and got up from his chair, turning to face Sasuke. Sakura watched both men staring at each other hatefully.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Sasuke told her without turning his gaze from Naruto, "but I needed to see you. Could you please leave the two of us?" he asked Naruto with a fake smile.

"No."

Sakura didn't like where it was going. If those two were coming to fight they could easily destroy Konoha.

"It's ok Naruto, leave us."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm still his wife after all."

Naruto left the room reluctantly. As soon as the door closed, Sasuke sat on the hedge of her bed, not too sure about what to do with himself.

"What do you mean by 'I'm _still_ his wife'?" He regretted saying it a mere second after it was out. Did he really need to afflict her this way? She had been through a lot those past few days.

Sakura ignored his question and started staring at her hands on her lap. She couldn't look at him. She was afraid to see the blame in his eyes. She felt a hand on her chin and a second later, her green eyes were lost in his black ones. But what she saw there was not what she had expected. She saw worries, pain and sadness and she couldn't prevent herself from crying.

Sasuke took her in his arms where she let go of the flow of tears that couldn't stop. She grasped his shirt as he stroke her head not saying a word.

"I'm…sorry…Sasuke. I couldn't … protect the…the baby… I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's not your fault, Sakura. It's mine"

"What do you mean?"

"If Karin attacked you, it's because of me. So please forgive me."

They stayed in each other's embrace for a moment before Sakura finally stopped crying, exhausted.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

She lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Are you going to leave me?"

"Why do you want me to leave you?"

"Didn't Tsunade told you?

"She did. But I don't want to have children if you're not the one bearing them."

Sakura's eyes filled up with tears again. Was he admitting that he was in love with her?

"You should just leave me now that you can. You may be fine with it right now but what's going to happen when you'll see all of our friends having children. I don't want to see you regret your choice."

"What if I tell you that I'm ready to take the risk?"

"But, wasn't rebuilding your clan what you wanted most? Are you willing to give this up for me?"

"Do you think you're not worth it?" Sasuke was growing impatient now.

"I can't respect my part of the deal anymore." Sakura said in a low voice.

"Forget this stupid deal! I just want for us to be together. Is it this hard to believe?"

"Forget the deal. How can I forget it. Because of this deal I married you, I carried your child, and now I'm lying in a hospital bed!" Here she was crying again. She had too much emotions inside her right now that needed to come out.

"Do you regret? Or maybe it's because you'd prefer to go live with our dear Naruto? Well do as you wish!"

Without waiting for her to reply he stormed out of the room leaving Sakura to her tears.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So, so so. Not much left to this story. We're getting closer to the end!


	20. What do we do now?

Hey everybody! I'm finally back! Sorry for the long delay, I was in Japan for some time. But I'm back now! Here is chapter 19. Enjoy. I don't own anything except my liberty of thinking!

**Chapter 20**

**What do we do now?**

Sakura was sitting by the windows, looking people pass by. She was finally out of the hospital. She hadn't see Sasuke since their argument and felt remorseful. Obviously during their last conversation Sasuke had try to tell her that he still wanted to live with her, not matter what had happened but she was too scared to believe in it. She saw a couple with a toddler walking outside and sighed. How would Sasuke react each time pass by a family walking on the street? He was the last of his clan and if she stayed with him, because of her the Uchiha name would be no more.

She was staying at Ino's for the moment. She had declined Naruto's invitation sensing that it wasn't the right thing to do. She couldn't go to her parents as well. Her mother hadn't even come to the hospital to see her. Her father did. She had cried in his arms like when she was five. All of her friends had come to. Obviously Naruto had told them everything about the deal but nobody dared to talk about it to her directly. Ino proposed her to come to her house, the time for her to regain some strength and also to think of what she was going to do from now.

Naruto was coming every day, making sure that she had everything she needed. He was also the one taking her to the hospital for her checks up. She felt so wrong about that. She wanted Sasuke to do that not Naruto. But Naruto's presence felt great too. His cheerfulness was helping but she couldn't give him what she knew he longed for. She was in love with Sasuke and even if she was to be separated from him for the rest of her life it wouldn't change.

She needed to settle things and she knew that to do so, she had to meet with Sasuke. But she was afraid. He left quite angry last time they met and she didn't know what to tell him. A part of her wanted to live with him no matter what and to selfishly sacrifice his greatest wish as another part couldn't accept the idea of ruining it.

She got up from her chair and decided that a little walk would help her clear her mind.

Sasuke was in a bad mood. He hadn't seen Sakura in days and he knew from Shikimaru that she was now at Ino's. He had been relieved that she hadn't gone to Naruto's. This girl really was something. He had told her that he wanted her no matter what and she had this silly idea that he would regret it later. Of course, he was sacrifying his clan for this girl but what could he do? He was in love with her and would never be able to marry anyone else. He already found it unbelievable that he had married Sakura and he knew that if it had been another girl it wouldn't have work as good as it did with his current wife.

He threw his kunai in a tree and decided to try a walk to let go of his frustration.

He walked aimlessly in the street sending murderous glare to anyone who dared looked directly at him. The news of Sakura losing their baby after being attacked had spread in the village and people suspected the Uchiha to have ditched the young women now that she was incapable to give him an heir. He decided to go to the park nearby, thinking that he would be less exposed to people stares. As he entered it, he saw children playing cheerfully and thought about the baby they had lost. What would they have named it? Would the baby have become a great ninjas? All sorts of questions were running through his head when he saw her sitting on a bench.

Sakura. The woman he loved. How he was missing her now. Even from the distance he could tell that she was crying while watching the children. He realized how hard it must be for her. She had carried their baby for months and suddenly it was gone.

He approached the bench and could clearly see how tired she looked. He sat next to her as she turned her head to him obviously surprised to find him here. She quickly dried her eyes looking away.

"What are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you, I suppose."

What to tell her now? He wasn't the best to talk after all.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked you into this." Why was he apologizing now? However her response surprised him.

"I don't regret it. My only regret is to not having been able to protect our child."

"So tell me, what do we do now? I want you to come back home with me, but you want me to go and marry some stupid girl. So what do we do now?"

"I don't know, Sasuke, I don't know."

Done! So what do you think? Will they split up?


	21. A friend

Ne w chapter. Thank you all for the reviews! I was laughing reading it because all of them were like "Don't let them break up!" Anyway, thank you thank you thank you thank you!

I don't own anything except my liberty of thinking!

**Chapter 21**

**A friend**

It had been three weeks since Sakura and Sasuke had talked in the park. Nothing had changed. Sakura still didn't want to go home and Sasuke was getting tired of her stubbornness. She was still living with Ino. She had to go back to work in a few days and the young woman was looking forward to it. She wanted to go back to her habits and change her mind. She hadn't stopped thinking for the past month, about her lost baby, about Sasuke, about what she should do know.

Ino found her sitting by the windows at the same spot she had seen her each time she went home in the evening. She sighed. It was difficult for her to see her friend so down and although she tried many things to cheer her up, nothing had worked. She approached her friend, decided to talk to her friend once more.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned around and smiled sorrowfully at her friend.

"Ino! How was your day?"

"Not too bad. Listen Sakura, we need to talk." She sat opposite her friend and took her hands in hers. Sakura frowned.

"What do you want to talk about?" She knew what Ino wanted to talk about and she was tired of it. Of course she was thankful to Ino who had let her in when she needed. But she was fed up with everyone's advice.

"You… and Sasuke." Sakura immediately sighed as she tried to get up. "No, you're going to listen to me!"

She tightened her grip on her hands.

"Just tell me. Do you love Sasuke?"

Sakura diverted her eyes. The least she could do was to be honest with her.

"Yes."

"Then tell me, what are you doing here?"

"You don't understand, Ino!" Yes, Ino didn't understand, nor Temari or Hinata.

"No, surely I don't. There's a man, madly in love with you, waiting for you, why don't you want to go back home."

Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to get rid of me that much?"

"Of course I don't! But I don't get it! You love him; he loves you, why don't you want to be with him?"

Sakura broke into tears.

"I lost his baby. And I can't give him what he yearns for anymore! How do you think I can go back to him? He may be ok now, but what about later, when you'll all have children? I don't want to be the one responsible for."

"Sakura."

What could she say? She didn't know what it was like to lost a baby. She got up and went to hug her friend. What could she do she do for her? She wasn't the best to give advice. She wasn't even able to keep a boyfriend for long. They stayed in each other's arms for long minutes. Ino wanted to help her. Sakura was her best friend since childhood. She couldn't let her give up on Sasuke. She knew how much she loved him. She had to do something for her friend's happiness.

* * *

Ino approached the Uchiha estate. She was a little scared to face Sasuke, but it for Sakura's sake. She went to the door of the main house and knocked wondering how Sasuke would take what she was about to say to him.

She heard footsteps from the other side of the door and soon after it opened revealing an obviously in a very bad mood Sasuke. However, when he saw who was at his door, his expression quickly changed.

"Ino? Is there something wrong with Sakura?"

The guy was worried for Sakura, Ino could tell. Those two were really something.

"No, don't worry, she's fine." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "Can we talk?" continued Ino.

"What do you want to talk about? If it's to tell me that I should give up on Sakura then you're losing your time!" he answered aggressively.

"No! Actually it's quite the contrary."

Sasuke frowned and opened the door more widely, indicating for her to enter. They went to sit on the sofa.

"So? What do you have to tell me?"

Ino inspired before continuing.

"I… personally believe that Sakura is being an idiot, refusing to come back here. We all can see how you two love each other. So I think we should find a way for you two to spend some time together so she can realize that she can't live apart from you."

"When you say 'find a way' what do you mean?"

Ino fidgeted in her seat.

"Well, I was thinking about luring Sakura in some place where you two could talk without being interrupted."

Sasuke thought for a second.

"I've already tried to speak to her while we were alone but nothing good came out of it. What makes you think that it could work now?"

"I don't know! You just have to find what to say that would make change her mind. You managed to marry her it shouldn't be too difficult for you."

There was reproach in her voice and Ino quickly averted her eyes to the carpet not wanting to see if he was about to kill her for what she said. She was however surprised when she heard his response.

"You're right. Let's try that. But if things get worse I'll consider it your fault."

Ino gulped. Could he really do her harms if their little plan were to go wrong?

"So, when? Where?" asked Sasuke who seemed quite in a hurry to have his encounter with Sakura.

"Let's say Friday. She has to go back to work on Monday, so I think it's better if we do it better."

"Where?" Sasuke repeated now that the date was fixed.

"I thought we could make her come here but I'm not sure she'll be comfortable in the place where she was attacked." Ino continued wondering if Sakura would ever be able to come back here if she reconciled with Sasuke.

"I still have my old flat." Sasuke proposed.

"Yes, that'll be good. I'll try to get her here around seven in the evenings. Maybe you could try to make her diner or something."

"Just get her here, the rest is my business."

Ino smiled. The guy was rude but she could tell that behind his words there were worries. Sakura was one lucky girl.

* * *

**I'm not quite happy with this chapter. But next chapter will be interesting, or so I hope. I hope I won't mess writing it up! All your encouragements are very motivating for me so thank you!**


	22. Tricked

New chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 22**

**Tricked**

Sakura hurried to Sasuke's old flat. She had been called by someone who apparently lived in the building where the flat was situated and who had told her that water was dripping from her roof. She wondered how this woman new where she was staying now. She then thought that all Konoha must know of her situation, she shouldn't be surprised. She didn't want to take care of this incident. It meant having to report to Sasuke later on and she didn't want to confront him again. She got up the stairs and approached the door. She inserted the key in the key hole and entered the small flat. Memories instantly came back to her as she entered the room. She didn't have the time to contemplate about the past as she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around thinking of Karin. But no, it wasn't Karin behind her but Sasuke. She sighed.

"Sasuke, you scared me!"

"Sorry."

Sakura quickly recovered from her surprise and a frown formed on her forehead.

"Wait a minute? What are you doing here? Ino told me you were out of town!" she asked getting suspicious.

Sasuke decided that getting right to the point was the best attitude to adapt.

"She tricked you."

"What?" Sakura asked, as realization hit her. "Ok, I'm leaving."

Sakura went to the door to leave but was quickly stopped by Sasuke.

"You're not going anywhere! We need to talk."

"We've already talked."

"No, you talked, you decided. What choice did I have? Why can't I tell you what I'm feeling? I may not be the one who carried our baby, but I can feel the lost maybe not as much as you do but I can feel it anyway."

Sakura pondered. That was true. She was so lost in her sadness that she didn't even thought about what Sasuke could feel.

"Alright."

She then turned around and went to seat on the old sofa. She wondered why Sasuke hadn't rent the place after they left. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Sasuke who sat next to her.

"So?" He asked. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Sasuke looked at her in the eyes and could tell that she didn't look that good.

"Sakura," he began, "You know that I love you and that I want to stay with you."

"Do you really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you never told me, although I told you many times."

What could he reply to that? It was true. He never told her that he loved her. He realized that if he had told her sooner, they might not be in this situation now.

"I'm sorry Sakura. It must be hard for you to deal with me."

Sakura frowned.

"I don't understand, Sasuke. Why are you telling all this to me now?"

"I just realized, a little bit late I have to admit, what you mean to me."

Sakura had a laugh.

"Are you mocking me?"

"What?"

"For months, I told you about how I felt and thought I would never get any reaction from you and now, now that I want to leave you, you suddenly tell me that you love me! I think you don't know what you want Sasuke and that you should find yourself some stupid girl who would adore you and make you an army of little Uchihas."

The young woman was crying as she got up, decided to get out of this flat, but before she could reach the door Sasuke had grabbed hold of her and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? Let me go!"

The young man didn't respond as he brought her to the room and deposed her on the bed. He then climbed on top of her, straddled her and grabbed both her wrists making it impossible for her to move.

"LET ME GO!" Sakura was trying to get free from his grip but he was too strong for her.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Sakura was surprised by the sudden outburst and kept silent as Sasuke continued.

"Why is it so difficult for you to understand? Is it this unbelievable for you to think that I love you? Do you think you're not worse of it? I know that I'm not the type to talk about my feelings. But if there is one thing I can tell you it's that I know what I want and what I want it's you! Able to give me a child or no. So now it's either you come back with me and we try to be happy together or we both go our separate way and spend the rest of our life full with regrets haunting us."

Sakura watched Sasuke intently in the eyes and then said in a small voice.

"Do you realize what staying with me is implying? Your clan Sasuke! Your dream of-humph"

She was cut off as Sasuke crushed his lips on hers. She didn't protest, she didn't return the kiss either. He parted from her and looked straight in her eyes.

"I lost all my family, I spent years seeking revenge, I married in order to rebuild this clan. Where is my happiness in that? I'm fed up thinking about my clan. I just want to be happy and if it means the end of the Uchiha name then I'm ready for that. I shouldn't shoulder this responsibility. It's not my fault if I'm the last living Uchiha. Now I want to leave without any constraints and with the person I love. What is the point getting married to someone just to have children if it means being unhappy living with someone I despise?"

Sakura watched Sasuke in disbelief. She then realized how he might have suffered being the last living Uchiha and thought that if someone deserved to have some happiness, it was him. She lifted her head and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She tried to put all her feelings, all her understandings in this kiss.

"All right Sasuke. Let's give it a try. Just promise me that you'll never regret your choice."

Sasuke smiled.

"I promise."

So? What do you think? I know many of you would be more than happy. I'm improving on my updating sessions don't you think?


	23. Back Together

New chappie!

A big great thank you to all of you who are reviewing. I just hope I could reply to his review but right now I don't have much time.

**Chapter 23**

**Back Together**

It was two weeks now that Sakura and Sasuke were back together. They were now living in Sasuke's old flat. Sakura didn't want to go back to th Uchiha Estate and Sasuke was fine with it. He had decided to sell his family house. He had told her that he didn't want to go back there too and that It was his mistake to make them move there. Sakura understood all too much his feelings but felt like she was the reason why he had wanted to get rid of the mansion.

"I just don't want you to regret it later." She had told him when he talked to her about selling.

"I won't, don't worry." He had reply.

They wanted to start anew together and although she knew she would never be able to be completely happy she would do everything she could to live her life to the fullest.

She had taken back her position in his hospital. She was enjoying the change. It was keeping her mind busy and that was everything she needed at the moment.

She was folding clothes while waiting for Sasuke to come back from his mission. He accepted only daily mission now. He was refusing to stay away from her too long, although Karin was still in prison. She wasn't complaining about it. It was nice to have him back home every night although he was distant with her, God only knew why. She found herself quite dependant of him now. She usually was the strong girl, independent but now she couldn't even go to sleep if he wasn't next to her. She sighed. 'I'm pathetic', she thought.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. She got up and went to hug her husband.

"How was your day?" She asked, not letting go of him, hoping that he would kiss her, an action that had become quite rare since they were back here.

"Good, but tiring. Yours?"

"The same."

He then let her go. The young woman looked at him as he took of his shoes before heading to the kitchen, resigned. Since they were back together, he had only kissed her a few times. She couldn't get what was wrong. He was very careful of her but it was like he didn't like getting too close from her. They ate in silence. It had become difficult for them to talk. Sakura was more silent than ever and considered that she was the one usually making the conversation, it was now awkward.

After diner they sat in the living room to watch TV. She snuggled close to him and after a little while, he got up declaring that he was going to bed. Sakura stayed alone on the sofa for a few minutes before getting up as well. She switched off the TV and went to the bedroom where Sasuke was getting ready to go to bed.

"Do you regret taking me back?" She practically cried at him as tears were forming in her eyes.

Sasuke turned his head, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"What?"

"Do you regret taking me back?" She repeated getting angry.

"What are you talking about?"

"Or maybe it's out of pity that you stayed with me. Because you think it's your fault if now I can't-"

She stopped, now crying. It was too much for her. It was worse than before the accident. At least then he showed some interest to her. Even though he was saying that he loved her, she felt less loved than ever. She suddenly felt his arms around her and she immediately broke free from his embrace.

"Answer me!"

"I don't regret taking you back, and it's not out of pity that I stayed with you." He said very calmly. "Why do you think that?"

She tried to control her sobs as she answered him.

"You never kiss me anymore, or hold me. You're avoiding staying too close of me! Do I repulse you this much?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Then, why?" she whispered, her eyes pleading.

"If I get too close I'm not sure I'll be able to refrain myself."

Sakura stopped crying.

"What?" He was avoiding her because he was afraid of refraining himself? "Why do you want to refrain yourself?"

"I'm scared of hurting you."

"Hurting me?" She repeated to herself. He was afraid of hurting her. So that was why he was keeping his distance with her. She had been thinking that he didn't want to touch her anymore because he didn't like her body anymore when it was the absolute opposite. She dried her eyes and approached him, circling her eyes around his neck. His hands went to her back.

"What made you think you would hurt me?"

"Well, your body was quite damaged, so I thought that you needed some time. I was also afraid that you would reject me."

Sakura smiled at him.

"You won't hurt me, Sasuke. I was deprived of the right to be mother, don't deprive me the right to be your lover."

She then kissed him gently at first but soon enough Sasuke was putting more force and passion in the kiss. He had missed kissing his wife like that. He pressed her body closer to his and Sakura could clearly feel his arousing against her. He led her to the bed, never parting their lips. He pushed her again the pillows before parting their lips.

"If I hurt you or anything, just tell me, I'd stop."

The young woman nodded before resuming their kissing. Sasuke's hand began travelling all over her body as his lips were kissing her jaw line before continuing to her neck. Sakura's hand grabbed the hem of his shirt and soon enough all their clothes were laying on the floor. Sasuke began kissing her breast, pinching expertedly her nipples with his mouth as Sakura arched up to meet his manhood. His eyes then trailed on her stopping at her belly where a small mark could be seen. He caressed the scar before kissing it. His lips came back to her as his hands went to her tights parting them. Sakura felt him at her entrance and a moan escaped her lips. It had been so long since last time they made love. She put her hands on his buttocks pulling him closer to her, urging him to enter her. Sasuke seemed to hesitate for a second before entering her very slowly never leaving Sakura's face to see if she was ok. Sakura smiled before kissing him, indicating him that she was ok.

"I've missed you." He murmured lovingly at her.

"I've missed you too."

Sasuke then began to thrust in and out of her slowly. Ever so slowly.

"Sasuke, faster please."

He went a little faster and when nothing came out of his wife's lips than contented moans he decided that he could go even faster his hands grapping her tights more firmly.

Soon enough, Sasuke had forgotten everything about being careful as he sped up, thrusting deeper within her with each trusts.

Soon enough he felt Sakura's walls tightened around him as she orgasmed, provoking his own. He lay on her chest as Sakura's hand went in his hair. They finally felt they were back together.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I had great difficulty to write this chapter. I had write half of it when I decided to write it all again!

So I think there will be one or two more chapters to this story. I don't know when I'll be able to update. I have job interviews at 400 kilometers from home. But I think I'll take my computer with me so… I'll see. I'm also thinking about a sequel for this story. An idea popped into my head. Would you like that?


	24. Jealousy

It's been a while since I last updated. So sorry. I've had many things going on lately. Here is a new chapter. I had the greatest difficulty to write it. So I hope you'll like it.

**CHAPTER 24**

**Jealousy**

Sasuke and Sakura arrived had Temari and Shikamaru's house. Tonight, the all group of friends were reunited for a barbecue. The weather was warm and Sakura was all exited about gathering with her friends. They were so busy nowadays that their girls outings had become rarer. Ino suddenly appeared in front of them and grabbed Sakura.

"Sakura, come with me."

She leaded her in the centre of the garden in front of a guy Sakura didn't know. He was tall, had very light blond hair and captivating green eyes. Sakura felt her cheeks go red as the stranger smiled at her.

"Sakura, meet Kayama Jun. We're dating for two months now."

"So you're Sakura. Ino talks a lot about you."

"Well, I didn't know Ino was seeing someone." She turned to Ino "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I wanted to be sure before introducing him to you. It's my longest relation so far."

Sakura hugged her friend.

"I hope it's the one."

"I hope so too!"

Both girls started laughing.

Later as they were eating Shikamaru got up and asked for silence.

"Actually if we organised this dinner it's because we have great news.'

The group of friends went silent.

"Temari's pregnant."

Acclamations and congratulations were shouted from all over the table. Both Sasuke and Naruto turn to see Sakura's reaction. She was smiling at Temari sadly. Sasuke reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

She knew it would turn out that way. All her friends would get married and have children. Only she would remain the same.

Later as they were walking home, Sakura was silent.

"Are you ok?" asked Sasuke, seeing his wife depressed.

"Yes, I'm ok. It's not like I didn't know people around me will continue with their life and have children. Only us will remain the same."

Sasuke stopped and faced his wife who was currently looking at her feet.

"Sakura, look at me. I was thinking about something."

Sakura lifted her head, now wondering what Sasuke had on his mind.

"What would you say about adopting a child?"

Sakura was stunned. She didn't expect that from Sasuke.

"I've been thinking about that for a while now. I know it won't be our child but we could have a family and bring happiness to deprived children. I know how it feels to have no family and sometimes I think that if someone had taken care about me when I was younger, I wouldn't have turned bad."

Sakura watched him incredulous. She never would have thought that Sasuke would want to raise a child who wasn't his child. She was at a loss for words.

"Well," demanded Sasuke, getting no reaction from his wife, "what do you think?"

"Oh… Sasuke, I… I know what you're trying to do but, I… I don't think I'm ready yet. It's too soon. I need some more times. And truth to be said, I never thought about adoption."

…

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not! I didn't want to pressure you in any way. It was just an idea. Just take your time."

He kissed the top of her head and took her hand, smiling at her.

"Let's go home."

"I'm fat." Complained Temari.

"That you are." Ino mocked.

"Yes but you're beautiful." Added Hinata frowning at Ino.

The girls had planned a day of baby shopping for Temari. She was 7 months pregnant and she was even more tempered than before.

"Hinata, by the way, when are you planning on finding yourself a good guy. It's about time."

"Actually, I asked Naruto out a few days ago."

Sakura, who had stayed silent till then, snapped out of her thoughts.

"What? And what did he answer?" Not that she had any feelings for Naruto, but she wanted her friend to be happy.

"Oh Sakura you're back with us." commented Temari sarcastic.

"He said yes."

"Way to go, Hina!" congratulated Ino.

"I'm sure you'll be perfect for him." Sakura said to her friend who was eying her as if waiting for her approbation. Hinata smiled relieved.

"Let's sit or my water will break right here. Gosh, the baby doesn't stop moving."

"Are you sure it's Shika's baby?"

"Sometimes I wonder. Sakura, would you tell us what's on your mind? You're very quiet today."

"Oh sorry, actually Sasuke talk to me about something and I can't stop thinking about it."

"Spill it out." Said Ino calling for the waiter.

"Well, he asked me if I wanted to adopt a child, given the fact that-"

She was cut off by Ino.

"That's a good idea! Actually, I thought about that for you too."

"Ino's right, that would be a solution for you. But I can perfectly understand how difficult it might be for you to take this kind of decision after what you went through. Just take your time, don't let people pressure you."

"Don't worry, I won't. Thank you girls."

Sakura was checking on a ninja who had hurt himself during training. She had two more hours to go before her work ended. This guy was clearly checking her out and it was getting on her nerves. It was a guy from the sand. If he was from Konoha he wouldn't risk hitting on her.

"So, what are you doing after your shift? We could go out for a drink. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure my husband would be thrilled about the idea."

"We won't tell him."

Sakura suddenly felt a hand on her buttocks and inner Sakura took over. She grasped the injured guy's wrist and sent him flying across the room.

"Tss, tss, tss, Now I have to heal you all over again. Please stop wasting my time." Said Sakura, approaching the guy dangerously.

"Sorry, sorry, I won't do it again."

She proceeded on healing the guy again when a nurse entered the room.

"Sakura, you're not done yet?" the nurse asked surprised. "You're asked in genecology. It seems like you're friend is having her baby."

"What? Ok, I'll let you finish with him. There's still his shoulder to heal."

"His shoulders? I thought he came for his leg."

"That was before his hand travelled to my buttocks."

"Oh" the nurse could only say.

When Sakura left the room, the young ninja complained to the nurse.

"What is it with this crazy woman?"

"You're lucky it wasn't with her husband that you had to deal with."

"Why is that?"

"Her husband his Uchiha Sasuke."

The ninja suddenly went pale, swearing to himself that he'll never hint on a nurse ever again.

Sakura entered the working room were Temari was already breathing heavily, trying to calm herself.

A nurse was busying herself around her and Sakura could tell Temari was ready to explode.

"Would you get the hell out of here? Where is my husband god damn it!"

Sakura smiled as she saw the nurse exit quickly. That's when Temari spotted her.

"Sakura, oh I'm so happy you're here. Shikamaru is on a mission and I'm alone here and I'm scared and-"

"Temari calm that. You'll be okay. Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Temari was in labour for three more hours before giving birth to a tiny little girl.

"She's so beautiful." Exclaimed Sakura, jealousy evident in her voice.

"Yes, she is. Thank you, Sakura. I'll let you pampered her as much as you want."

"Thanks."

Shikamaru then suddenly entered the room and rushed to Temari. Sakura watched then for a minute. They looked so happy. They were parents. She left the room living the couple to their new happiness. She stopped in the corridor, tears forming in her eyes. She prepared herself for that. She thought she would be able to deal with it. As a nurse she was often helping giving birth to children.

"Sakura."

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Sasuke standing on the other end of the corridor. Her tears starting to fell freely down her cheeks as she ran to Sasuke and started crying in his chest. She wanted to be a mother, no matter what.

This chapter is crap. I'm not too happy about it. I've got another one almost done so I'll post it as soon as I finish writing it.


	25. Out on a mission

New chapter.

**Out on a mission**

Sakura could fell the sunlight on her bare skin. Although it was morning she was tired. Sasuke and her had made love countless times last night and she was now deprived of all her energy. Thank god she didn't have to work today. She turned around in bed to discover an empty space beside her. Where was Sasuke? Wasn't he tired as well? She closed her eyes again wishing to go back to sleep for some more hours. She heard Sasuke entered the room and lay in bed next to her. His arm circled her waist from behind as he went to kiss her neck.

"Hello sweetheart. Do you intend to get up today?"

"Hum. It's your fault I'm tired."

Sasuke smiled.

"Well, you'll have to get up. Tsunade wants to see us."

Sakura turned around to face him.

"Why?"

"No idea."

It was unusual for the Hokage to ask for the two of them. Sakura, now curious, decided to get up.

Half an hour later they were at the Hokage tower. Shizune led them to Tsunade's office where she knocked on the door.

"Hokaga sama, they're here."

"Let them him."

She opened the door and the couple entered the room. There they found their former team mate.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Sakura hadn't expected Naruto to be here. She hadn't talked to him much since her stay in the hospital. The atmosphere between Sasuke and him was awkward. She didn't know how to react around him anymore. Naruto was her most precious friend and she wanted to keep their friendship. But she was wondering what Sasuke would think.

"I called him in like I called you two."

Tsunade was sitting in her chair facing the former members of team 7.

"Shizune, poor me some sake, would you?"

Shizune executed herself and the Hokage drank the alcohol in one shot.

"So, I called you in because I have a mission for you three."

"A mission? For the three of us? Together?" asked Naruto feeling uncomfortable around Sasuke.

"Yes," replied the Hokage, "I need a team to move a dangerous criminal to the mist country."

"Why us?" Sakura asked looking from Sasuke to Naruto.

"Well," continued Tsunade, "this guy is quite a handful, both physically and mentally. He doesn't look like but he is strong, very strong. And very dangerous. I expect there'll be trouble bringing him back to the mist. That's why I want a sharingan looking over him. Naruto, you're one of the best ninja. As for you Sakura, you were my pupil; I know what you're capable of. Plus you're a medic. It could be useful."

The former team 7 looked at each other then to the Hokage as if to say 'Are you sure?'

"You'll leave tomorrow morning at seven. So get ready."

After they left Shizune couldn't help but ask the Hokage.

"Tell me the truth. Why did you choose those three? Shikamaru and Neji are free now."

Tsunade smiled to herself.

"Those three together can accomplish great things. I hope this mission will bring them back closer like they were before. Naruto has great chance to become Hokage one day. When this day comes, having Sasuke and Sakura close to him will be beneficial. Or so I hope."

* * *

The following morning at seven, the team was ready and their 'client' was waiting for them. It was a man in his twenties and he had what Sakura thought as a stupid grin on his face.

"Are they the ones who will bring me back to the mist? Well, well, well, what a team! A stupid looking blond, a stick in the ass one and a sex bomb! This ought to be interesting."

"What?" screamed Naruto as a vein popped on Sasuke's forehead. Sakura stayed unexpectedly silent but was busy getting on her gloves.

"Let's go." Ordered Sasuke before things gets out of control. Why did Tsunade chose the three of them was a mystery. Naruto and Sakura had the shortest temper in all Konoha.

After a few hours of walking, Sakura was on the verge of killing this Tanaka Yuya. Why did this stupid guy need three ninjas to bring him back to the mist was beyond her understanding. This guy didn't look dangerous at all or maybe they sent three ninjas because they were afraid one of the ninjas would kill the prisoner out of exasperation.

"Wow, the weather is so hot today! Hey Pinky, why don't you take off your shirt? You'll be more comfortable."

"Shut up!" cried Naruto and Sakura together.

"Wow, perfectly synchronized. Are you two intimate in some way? What do you find in Blondie hey? If you want a man, a real one, we could always-"

He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as Sakura's fist collided with his jaw, sending him flying several meters away.

"Sakura, you can't beat him up. He is our prisoner." Reasoned Sasuke although he was silently grateful of his wife for making him shut up.

Sakura sent him a death glare before continuing walking. The following hours, Tanaka didn't stop talking about all and nothing, complaining he wanted to drink, to eat. They were happy when they stopped for the night and Tanaka finally fell asleep.

"Gosh, this guy is a pain in the ass." Sakura whispered to Sasuke as she lay next to each other on their sleeping bag.

"Be patient, we should arrive to the mist by tomorrow evening."

"I'll try not to kill him, but I can't promise you anything."

Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

Sakura looked uncomfortable.

"I-, do you remember what you talked to me about a few months ago?"

"Can't you be a little more precise?" reply Sasuke, no getting where she wanted to go.

"About adoption."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah. I've been thinking a lot about it recently and I thought that maybe we could go to the orphanage. You know to see, if… if I'm ready."

Sasuke frowned.

"You don't have to force yourself if you're not."

"I'm not, I swear I'm not! We both want a child and there is thousands of orphans in this world so if we could give some happiness to one child I think it would bring us happiness to us too."

Sasuke smiled.

"Ok, we'll go there after we come back from the mission. No go to sleep, you'll need all your self control for tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight, love."

In the morning they got ready to go, in a hurry to get rid of their tiresome prisoner.

"Let's hurry up, I can't take this guy anymore." Mumbled Naruto, still uncomfortable toward Sasuke.

"Hey, Blondie what's the deal between you and the stick in the ass guy? Are the two of you fighting for the pinky?" When Naruto averted his eyes, the young ninja took it for an assessment. "Ha ha. No way! I 'm right, aren't I? Hey Pinky, maybe you could have some quality time with Blondie. It seems like he could make good use of it! Ha ha ha!"

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him." Mumbled Sakura trying hard to control herself.

Sasuke grabbed Tanaka's collar and activated his Sharingan.

"Say something more and I swear I'll trapped you in the worst illusion you can imagine."

Tanaka sensing the dangerous aura emitting from Sasuke, suddenly lost his stupid grin.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke." He said, realizing that he should shut up if he wanted to stay alive.

"Now, get going."

He executed himself.

"If this was all we needed for making him shut up!" complained Sakura.

They continued there journey for a few hours when Sasuke suddenly stopped.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"We're being encircled."

"What?"

"Ha ha ha! So my friend finally came." Laughed Tanaka. "Now let's have some fun!"

* * *

So? I wanted to make Tanaka a real pain in the ass. I hope I succeeded. We're getting closer to the end. Actually I'm envisaging 2 different endings, I'm not sure which one I'll use. I'll just let inspiration guide me I guess.

Please review!


	26. Under attack

Yeah, you're not dreaming ! Another chapter ! A bad chapter, but one none the way. Ok let me warn you. I completely suck when it comes to write fighting scene, so please be tolerant…

**Chapter 26**

**Under attack**

"Ha ha ha! So my friends finally came." Laughed Tanaka. "Now let's have some fun!"

Sasuke activated his sharigan as six ninjas approached them from every direction.

"Hey, Yuya." Said a guy with black hair. "How could you get caught? You're really a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Well, what can I say…"

"Since we're here, let's have a little fun with those three!"

"Ok, but let me warn you, this one is Uchiha Sasuke."

The black haired man turned his attention to Sasuke as some of his companions looked now unsure of what to do.

"Oh, the sharingan. Look anywhere but his eyes." He said to his group. "What about the others?" he asked, watching Sakura put on her gloves. "What are there 'specialties'?"

"This beauty have more strength than any man I ever met. Might have a huge control of her chakra. As for the stupid looking blond, I have no idea."

"Huh, I'm sure Konoha would give us a good price just for the Uchiha but if we could try not to kill the two others that would make a bigger deal. Now let's get them!"

It looked like they had define roles before attacking as two of them went on Naruto, two others on Sakura and the last two on Sasuke. Tanaka Yuya decided to join his friends fighting the sharingan judging him the most dangerous.

In a instant Sasuke had taken out kusanagi and electricity ran on it's blade. He attacked the first one and brang him down in a split second.

Sakura who was trying to punch one of her assailant cried to Sasuke.

"Don't kill any of them would you?"

"Ha." Replied the Uchiha.

The one who seemed like the boss attacked him with a suiton. Sasuke watched expressionless as a huge wave approached him. In an instant, Susano was in front of him breaking the wave.

"What the Hell is that?" exclaimed the ninja, disconcerted.

"This," replied Sasuke, "is the last thing you'll see. Next time you wake up, you'll be in a cell."

He activated is mangekyou sharingan and the ninja was lost in his genjutsu.

Naruto invoked a kage bushin and proceded on making a rasengan but before he could attack on of his enemy had already sent something at him. Naruto stopped, searching for kunais flying or something like that but saw nothing. He then felt a little pain in his shoulders.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That," respond a red hair guy is the feeling of my invisible weapons when they hit you. Now no matter what, you have no more than ten hours to live."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stopped on the spot.

"What?" asked Sakura. But she didn't wait for an answer as one of her assailant was already on her. Out of anger Sakura managed a huge quantity of chakra in her hand and crushed her punch on him screaming

"Shannaro!"

Sasuke watched the guy flying.

"I thought we shouldn't kill them." Said Sasuke. "Ok now let's stop playing."

Tanaka was obviously sending some of this invisible weapons to Sasuke but nothing the sharingan couldn't see. He avoided them easily and summoned a snake who attacked Tanaka. In a split second he had disappeared inside the beast. He then her Sakura screaming in pain and toward her in time to saw her put a knee on the ground, her abdomen bleeding. Both Naruto who had although his condition gotten rid of his attackers and Sasuke went to Sakura.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." She quickly said.

Those guys were specialists on invisible weapons. No wonder they were used to kill people discretly. Sasuke directed his mangekyou sharingan to the remaining ninja. The one with red hair sent more of his invisible weapons before being trapped in a pretty scary genjutsu.

Tanaka Yuya who had watched the fight from afar tried to escape discretely judging how dangerous to confront the Uchiha. Naruto saw him trying to escape.

Naruto let himself slid on the floor, the poison obviously starting to progress.

"Naruto!." cried Sakura kneeling next to Naruto who was catching his breath.

"I'm ok, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about-"

He didn't get the chance to finish as she was already sending chakra to him trying to define what kind of poison he had inside. Naruto looked over at Sasuke but couldn't get what he was thinking.

"Sakura-chan, you're hurt too. You shouldn't use your chakra on me."

Sakura worked on Naruto for a long moment while Sasuke trapped the rogue ninjas in his snake and sent a message to the mist to inform them of what had happened.

An hour later, ninjas from the mist arrived to take the prisoners away.

"Do you have any specialist in poison?" asked Sasuke to the ninja in charge.

"I'm sorry we don't." said the head of the ninja team.

"Sasuke, we should go back to the village. I think I have slowed down the progression of the poison but I need an antidote to heal him. Plus, I'll be more at ease if Tsunade could have a look."

Sasuke hesitated. Sakura, was injured too.

"Ok, but we're two days away from Konoha." He stated.

"If we walk, yes."

Sasuke got where she wanted to go.

"Sakura, I'm not sure it's a good idea. Naruto looks quiet week, right now and you're bleeding. "

She looked at her injury as if she had forgotten it was there.

"Oh." She said placing her head on her open wound, she managed to stop the bleeding but she had used too much chakra between the fight and with Naruto too heal herself.

"This is nothing, please Sasuke! We're loosing time!"

Sasuke saw the fierce look in her eyes and pondered for a few seconds before agreeing.

"OK."

They placed Naruto on Sasuke's back and started to run toward Konoha. As they went, Sakura was frequently checking on Naruto. She was worried to death. What if they didn't manage to go back before the poison spreads in all Naruto's body? No she shouldn't think about that. Naruto was strong.

They ran like mad although it was getting hard for her to keep up with Sasuke rhythm. Her wound was making her numb. It was already night time and they still were two hours away from Konoha. They were exhausted but Sakura didn't want to stop. The only break they had taken was to send a message to Tsunade to inform her about the poison so she could work on an antidote.

"Sakura, let's stop for a few minutes." Sasuke tried to reason her.

"No!"

Sasuke didn't try to persuade her. He knew that what bonded Naruto and his wife was special. He couldn't blame her. The only one he could blame was himself. He increased his speed, swearing to himself that Naruto would live, no matter what!

* * *

Crappy ending…, crappy fighting scenes…


	27. Thanks

Another chapter for you to enjoy.

Just own my liberty of thinking.

**Chapter 27**

**Thanks**

They arrived at Konoha in the middle of the night, exhausted. A group of ninjas was waiting for them and took Naruto from Sasuke, hurrying to the hospital were Tsunade was waiting for them.

"I'm going to help Tsunade." Said Sakura but as she tried to take a step she felt herself loosing her balance. In an instant Sasuke was at her side and lifting her off the ground.

"First, we're going to get you checked. No discussion!" he said seeing that she was going to protest.

He took her to the hospital where a medic nin checked on her, and placed her on a room to sleep. But as soon as the medic was out of the room, she pushed the covers of the bed away from her.

"I don't want to sleep; I want to go to Naruto."

"Sakura, please be reasonable." Sasuke tried to convince her. She needed her rest, and so did he.

"NO!"

She then got up and looked for Naruto. Worried that she might tire herself even more, Sasuke decided to help her found the room their friend was in. A few minutes later they entered the room he was in, and saw Tsunade bent over him, eyes closed in concentration, sending chakra on different part of his body. Naruto had a liquid being injected in his veins by an I.V. They watched in silence Sasuke not trying to persuade her to take some rest anymore. Tsunade continued to work on Naruto for hours and Sakura noted that the deadline was long past which was a good sign.

Tsunade suddenly stopped sending chakra to him and opened her eyes.

"So Tsunade?" asked Shizune who had been in the room the whole time.

"There is no more danger. He will have a high fever for a few days but he should be ok. Sakura, you did a great job stopping the progression of the poison. We wouldn't have made it in time."

Sakura sighed out of relief and suddenly felt the pain in her abdomen and a great tiredness as if the tension she had felt until now had occulted them.

She collapsed on the spot and Sasuke catch her before she could fell on the floor.

"Is she ok?" asked Tsunade, worried.

"She got hurt in the abdomen, nothing serious but she pushed herself too much, she's exhausted."

He lifted her in his arms as Shizune opened the door for him. He left the room and took her to her bed, laying her down and covering her with the bed sheets. He didn't want to go home, so he settled into a comfortable chair and immediately felt asleep as the sun was already getting up.

When he woke up, he was covered with a blanket. He turned his head toward the bed but saw that Sakura was nowhere to be seen. He got up, sighing, and went to Naruto's room where he knew his wife would be.

When he opened the door, he saw Naruto, obviously still under a fever and Sakura by his side trying to cool him down. She lifted her eyes and smiled weakly at her husband.

"Please, don't be mad at me." She said before he could say anything.

"I'm not, but don't exhaust yourself ok?"

"Ok."

He left the room and went to look for something to eat for them wondering what would have happened between those two if he hadn't come back to Konoha a few years ago.

* * *

After two more days of taking care of Naruto, his fever finally went down and his ability to recover faster helped a lot. Sakura had taken care of him everyday. She had come back to work at the hospital a week after they were back and she was taking more time checking on Naruto than on others patient.

"Naruto, It's time for lunch."

Naruto made a face, seeing what was settled on the tray in her hands. It looked like a soup, fish and fruits in other way, Naruto's most unpleasant kind of food.

"Can't I have a ramen?"

"Naruto…" Sakura warned dangerously.

"Ok, ok, sorry."

She settled the tray in front of him and he began to drink the soup in silence. Sakura was watching him, making sure ha ate all of it, peeling the apple for him.

"You don't have to do that, Sakura-chan." He said after his bowl of soup was empty. " I'm sure you have plenty of other patients who need you more than I do now."

"It's ok, don't worry about it."

Naruto looked at her, hesitating.

"Sakura-chan… Tsunade oba-chan told me about what you did. So thank you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

She stopped peeling the apple, placing her emerald eyes in his blue one.

"I am the one who wouldn't be here without you. And I never got the chance to thank you, Naruto. I'm sorry to see it just now but thank you for saving my life back then."

"What are you talking about? I failed saving you."

"What?" His eyes were now filled with anger against himself.

"I can just imagine how it must feel to lose a baby. But I'm sure that a part of you died with your baby that day."

Sakura eyes widened, tears filling them. What could she reply to that? All he had said was true. But she couldn't let him think that he had failed. The pain in his eyes was heartbreaking. She put aside the apple and hugged him, crying.

"Please, don't blame yourself, Naruto. It's not your fault."

Naruto hugged her back.

"Please, Naruto. Please make a lot of little Narutos with Hinata and made me their Godmother, so I could spoiled them."

Naruto laughed, his anger gone.

"That's a promise then."

* * *

Wow, I hadn't intended this chapter to be so emotional. I really enjoyed writing the Naruto/Sakura conversation. Next chapter will be about adoption! Will they adopt?


	28. Last chance

Here is chapter 28. I wouldn't have imagined that this story would be so long! Anyway thank you for all the reviews I get. It really motives me to continue this story. As JK Rowling said the other day: No story lives unless someone wants to listen.

**Chapter 28**

**Last chance**

Sakura twisted her hands nervously as she waited. What was she doing here? What if it went wrong? This was her last chance. She fidgeted on her chair uncomfortably. Sasuke, who was seating next to her, looked at her from the corner of his eyes, not saying anything. Although he would never admit it, he was as nervous as his wife was. He had to make a good impression; he knew it, if he wanted this to work. The fact that they had been called for an interview was quite a good sign or so he thought.

He grabbed Sakura's left hand steadying it. She turned to him and smiled faintly. A door suddenly opened and a small woman in her fifties appeared.

"Mr and Mrs Uchiha, please come in."

The couple got up and entered a small office, where another woman, older was seating behind a large desk, a file which looked like the one they had filled in a few weeks ago was open in fornt of her.

They greeted the two women, before the youngest one spoke.

"Please have a seat." The couple complied before she continued. "I am Mrs Kuroshima and here is Mrs Saito. We are at the head of this institution and your file being complicated we've been asked to take care of it."

Sakura frowned.

"In which way our file is complicated?"

She realised that she sounded angry when Sasuke squeezed his hand as if to say 'calm down'.

The woman hopefully didn't seem to notice and continued.

"Well, first of all, you're both ninjas. As you may know, most orphans are ninjas'children. Then, there is your background, Mr Uchiha."

She stopped there and stared at the young man, waiting for his reaction.

"My background?" repeated Sasuke trying not to sound too harsh.

The woman suddenly diverted her eyes, afraid.

"It is a fact that you deserted the village a few years ago. And given what happened to your family, I'm sure you'll understand our hesitation."

The two women waited, scared to death and were surprised by his answer.

"Yes, I do understand." He knew that if they refused them adoption, it would be his fault. Although he never spoke about it with Sakura, he doubted they would ever give him a child if they knew about his past, which they apparently did. Sakura looked at her feet sadly. This was pointless, they would never let a child to their care, so why torturing them like this?

The women looked at the desperate couple in front of them.

"We received, a few days ago, a letter from Lady Tsunade saying that we would be the biggest idiots not to allow you to adopt." Sakura shot her head up again. "She thinks that you could give a child all the love he or she deserves and that we should give you a chance."

"She did?" asked Sakura incredulously, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, but, we do not want to favour some couples because of their relations. So we've come to a decision."

Sakura and Sasuke stared at the woman intently.

"We decided that you'll have a test period."

"A test?" repeated Sakura, wondering if it was good or not.

"Yes, we'll have control, regularly to check on you and the child. If we see that everything is fine, we'll make the adoption final."

"So, you're saying that you'll let us adopt?"

"Yes, that's it." The women smiled at each other, watching Sakura started to cry happy tears and Sasuke let out a breath he had been holding on since they had entered the room. Sakura couldn't stop crying. She was finally going to be a mother. Sasuke wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders as he turned to the women in front of them.

"Thank you."

They waited for Sakura to calm down before continuing.

"Now, let's talk about the child. Do you have any preference? A boy, a girl, age?"

"Well, replied Sasuke, we would like an infant, boy or girl, we haven't decided. We'll just trust our feelings."

"All right, then we'll just decide on a date for you to come and see the children. What about Sunday? I know that is a short notice but I believe it's for the best."

"Sunday will be perfect."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura couldn't sleep. In less than a week, she was going to be a mother, finally. She couldn't wait. She turned toward Sasuke and saw that he wasn't sleeping as well. She smiled at him lovingly before laying her head on his shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his wife bringing her closer to him.

"Sakura, I've been thinking."

"What?"

"Where are we going to put this poor child?"

"What do you mean?" she raised her head to look at his face.

"You do realise that we only have two rooms in this flat. And as inexperienced with children as I am, I do know that you need space for a bed, toys and everything that they may need."

Sakura suddenly sat on the bed, looking around the small bedroom.

"What are we going to do?" she said panicked. She couldn't raise a child in this small flat.

"Sakura calm down. We'll just start looking for a house."

"But we're supposed to go get the child on Sunday."

"I'm sure we can manage to stay for a little while here."

Sakura let herself fall on top of Sasuke.

"How come I didn't think about it before?"

Sasuke stroke her hair gently.

"I think you did, but you weren't sure they would actually let us adopt." Sakura nodded. "Still no preference between a boy and a girl?"

"No, I just don't want to choose a boy because we lost one. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I don't. As long as the child is healthy, I don't. Plus, I believe we won't stop at one child, are we?"

"I think we better look for a house with three or four rooms."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Done. I've already began to write next chapter so I think I won't take to long to post it.

Please review!


	29. The new Uchiha member

Yes another chapter! Actually I think it's really time for me to finish this story and to continue the ones I've begun. I don't know how much chapter left. Maybe three or four, maybe more.

**Chapter 29**

**The new Uchiha member**

Sasuke woke up to find an empty space next to him. Of course Sakura was up. Today was Sunday and it was somewhat one of the most important day in their life. He decided to get up as well. After a quick passage to the bathroom, he went to the main room to find Sakura cleaning. He looked at the clock that read seven o'clock and sighed. She was nervous.

"Sakura, don't you think it's a little bit early to clean?"

She didn't turn her head as she answered him.

"I needed something to keep me busy."

He approached her and took the mop she had in her hands, ignoring the protest from his wife.

"Sakura, calm down, will you." He forced her down on a chair. "I'll make you some breakfast."

She twisted her hands, obviously not relaxing before speaking.

"What if the child we adopt doesn't love us? What if he or she would have preferred others parents?"

So that's what was eating her. Sasuke sighed before going to the young woman. He kneeled before her and took her hands in his.

"Sakura, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother. And I don't say that to cheer you up, I honestly think it. I wouldn't have chosen you if I wasn't persuaded of that."

"That's what you think, but what if the child is unhappy with us?"

"Why would you want him or her to be unhappy? We'll love this child like our own, it will be our own."

Sakura sighed. He was right. She was really emotional lately because of this entire adoption thing. She had to calm down. Sasuke saw that his words had goaled and got up, kissed the top of her head and proceeded with making breakfast.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mrs Kuroshima was waiting for them at the entrance of the orphanage with a smile on her face. Although she loved all those children put in her care, she was quite happy when one was adopted into a nice family. She had a good feeling about this couple and she hoped she wasn't wrong.

"Good morning."

"Hello, Mrs Kuroshima."

"Well if you would follow me, I'll lead you to the nursery."

They followed the woman through the orphanage until they arrived to a courtyard where children of all ages were playing. A soon as they spotted the couple they rushed to them. They knew what it meant when they saw a couple enter here. It meant that one of them would be taken away. One of them would finally have a nice family. The children quickly circled Sakura and Sasuke.

"Please adopt me! I'm Taro, I'm eight." Cried a little boy.

"No me! My name is Yuki."

"Let them be, would you." Interfered Mrs Kuronuma. "Please excuse them. They are so eager to be adopted.

Sakura didn't know how to react to that. She turned to Sasuke who seemed as lost as she was. She then noticed a little boy who hadn't move from his spot. He seemed to be four or so and looked around him with angry, piercing eyes. She was cut off from her observation by their guide who continued toward their destination.

"There you are." She said as they entered a small room where a dozen of cribs were lined up in two rows.

Sakura started walking around the cribs watching each baby intently, smiling to every one of them. Sasuke followed her silently. He had decided that he would trust her mother's instinct. He suddenly noticed her watching outside and frowned. He followed her gaze to see what was captivating her so much. She was looking at the little boy they saw earlier, the one alone. He smiled. Sakura couldn't resist taking care of the left aside ones. She had taken care of Naruto and him in so many ways, it was only logical that she was concerned by this young boy. Sasuke grabbed her hand, pulling her off of her contemplation.

"Do you want to go talk to him?"

She looked at him apologetically.

"Yes." It was not more than a whisper.

"Ok, let's go."

Mrs Kuronuma was taken aback by this sudden change but decided to watch silently.

Sakura approached the little boy carefully and sat on the floor next to him. She studied him for a few seconds. He had messy brown hair and big blue eyes, similar to Naruto's.

"Hi, my name is Sakura and here is my husband Sasuke. Would you mind telling me your name?"

Sasuke couldn't help but think that if someone had spoken to him the way she did when he was younger maybe he wouldn't have chosen the path of revenge.

The boy looked at Sakura closely and carefully before judging it was safe to tell her his name.

"My name is Kenji."

"Nice to meet you, Kenji. How old are you?"

The little boy held four fingers in front of him. Sakura smiled only a woman toward a child could smile and saw the fierceness disappear from the child's eyes. Could this woman be more perfect? She kept talking with the little boy for a while before looking up at her husband with pleading eyes. She had made her choice. He smiled at her.

"If that's what you want, I'll trust you."

She smiled broadly and if they weren't surrounded by children, she would have jumped in his arms to kiss him.

Sasuke turned to Mrs Kuronuma.

"I think we've made our choice."

Mrs Kuronuma seemed surprised.

"OK let's go to my office and get the paper ready. Kana." She called for one of the women taking care of the children. "Please, get Kenji's belongings ready."

The young woman looked from Kenji to the couple shocked before taking the little boy's hand to get him ready.

Once in Mrs Kuronuma's office, Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"Why do you seem to be surprised about our choice?"

"Well, I have to admit that since he arrived at the orphanage Kenji wasn't given a second glance by parents. He usually keeps everyone away with his angry gaze. We thought, he would stay with us until his majority."

"Could you tell us what happened to his parents?" asked Sakura who wanted to know about his history.

"His father was a ninja. He died during a mission. His mother didn't support and committed suicide. The mother's parents didn't want to hear anything about the child."

Sakura watched in disbelief the woman.

"How could a woman abandon her child in such a way?"

"It happens more often than you think."

"Does he know how his parents died?"

"Yes. He may be only four but he is a very clever child. The reason I didn't prevent you for talking to him is because I know you'll be able to stimulate him intellectually. The Uchiha's are known to have a good mind. As for you Mrs Uchiha, I believe Lady Tsunade wouldn't have taken you as a disciple if you were incapable to keep up with her. We're seeing a lot of adoptive parents giving up with children because the child didn't respond to their expectation. But when you adopt a child, it's for life. That's why we're very selective and try to guide parents to certain children."

A knock was heard on the door and Kana entered with Kenji. The little boy looked at the couple not completely trusting them yet.

"Kenji, here are your new parents." Said Mrs Kuronuma.

Sakura saw the frown on the little boy's forehead and thought that it was a strange way to tell him that he was being adopted. She got up and kneeled in front of him to be eye-levelled with him.

"If that's ok with you, we would like to take you to our home and to try to be a family. Would you like that?"

The little boy nodded thinking that this woman was the nicest woman he had ever met. Mrs Kuronuma smiled too. She had a feeling this boy would be very happy from now on.

They filled in some papers and half an hour later they were leaving the orphanage, Sakura and Sasuke each holding one of their little boy's hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So what do you think? I don't know a thing about adoption so forgive me if it feels strange. I'll probably update by the end of the week, I've got two more chapters ready.

Thanks for reading so far!


	30. Settling

Chapter 30 ! Can you believe it ? Thank you for all the nice reviews I got. I was afraid that chapter 29 was irrealistic with all the adoption stuff.

Chapter 30

Settling

It was a week since Kenji was part of the family. It still felt strange to Sakura to be a mother. She had long lost all hopes. Of course Kenji wasn't calling them mum and dad yet. It was too soon but she could not wait for that to happen. They had met with their friends earlier during the week and had introduced the little boy. He had been very impressed with all those ninjas and he had not let go of Sakura's hand except when ha had to eat.

They had visited a few houses during the week as well and had decided to buy a charming little house in a nice neighbourhood. Sakura did not want to live in an isolated area as they were in the compound and she thought that it would do well to Kenji to have little friends to play with. The house they had chosen was a four bedrooms house with a backyard. They had to wait until the end of the month before they could move in and they could not wait to give the little boy his room.

They had asked for some days off but now they needed to go back to work so Sasuke and Sakura had decided to register Kenji to kindergarten. Sakura had asked Tsunade to be post at the hospital for a while and Sasuke was assign to daily missions only at the moment.

Sakura left the hospital and took the direction of the kindergarten. She could not wait to see her little boy. She was amazed how fond of him she had grown in just a few days. She arrived early and waited at the entrance with the others mothers. Soon enough, little children from three to six started to get out of classrooms and change shoes. Kenji spotted Sakura and with a big smile on his face, ran to her.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Sakura had started calling him 'sweetie' a few days ago. She could not help it and it looked like the little boy liked it although he was still uncomfortable with the hugs part.

"Good, look what I made!" he replied enthusiastically, proudly showing a little origami frog to her.

"Wow! Did you do that alone?"

"The teacher had to help me a little." He admitted. "She said that tomorrow, we'll make a dog!"

Sakura smiled at him.

"Do you know how to make Origami?" He asked her.

"I know how to make a crane and a flower but that's all. I'm sure Sasuke knows more."

She still hesitated saying 'your father'. She did not want to put any pressure on the little boy and she wanted it to come from him. She held her hand out for him to grab.

"Let's go. We need to buy some groceries. What would you like to eat tonight?"

Kenji looked at her, surprised.

"Can I really choose?" he asked

"Yes."

He thought for a moment before exclaiming.

"I'd want curry rice!"

Sakura smiled.

"Then curry rice it will be."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Sasuke got home in the evening, he was welcome by the most beautiful view he had ever seen. His wife was getting dinner ready as his son was playing on the floor never too far from Sakura.

When Kenji noticed him, he ran up to him. Sasuke lifted the little boy in his arms.

"Good evening, Kenji."

"Hello," replied the little boy, "say, can you make origami?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and saw the paper frog in his hands.

"If the beautiful lady over there as some paper for me to fold, I could probably make some for you."

Sakura approached them, gave a welcome back kiss to Sasuke before heading to the desk to retrieve some paper sheets she handed to her husband. Sasuke settled at the table, still holding the little boy in his arms.

"Ok, what would you like?"

"A cat!" exclaimed the little boy, happily.

Sasuke complied and before long, he had made a cat, a dog, a lion, an elephant and a crane.

Sakura beamed at him.

"I didn't know you were so talented."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, love."

Sakura could not help but stare at Sasuke as he patiently explained how to fold the paper to Kenji. Fatherhood suited him perfectly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later, Sakura was surprised to pick up a bow headed Kenji at school. The little boy did not run to her as he usually did. She kneeled before him.

"What's wrong?"

No answer.

"Did somebody hurt you?"

Still no answer.

Sakura took his hand and proceeded walking home. When Sasuke arrived, Kenji was still seating on the floor in a corner of the room. Sasuke went to Sakura.

"What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me anything."

Sasuke went to the little boy.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"…"

"You know you can tell us anything."

"…"

"You know that by keeping silent you're worrying Sakura."

"Sasuke!" Sakura did not want to make him feel at fault.

Kenji looked up at Sakura, which he considered like some kind of angel in his four years old eyes.

"Sorry." He just said.

Sakura joined them.

"Tell us what's wrong, sweetie."

He hesitated for a few moments before speaking.

"There is a boy at kindergarten, he said that my parents didn't want me and put me to Mrs Kuronuma's house. He said that soon you're going to return me there because if my parents did, you will too."

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks. How could they explain to a four year old that his parents did not abandon him when it was partly true?

"Kenji, listen," began Sakura, "I'm sure your mum and dad loved you very much. And I'm sure they would have want to stay with you. But sometimes in life, bad things happen. They're probably looking at you from where they are and I know that they wouldn't want to see you sad like this."

He stayed silent for a little while before saying.

"I don't really remember them. Is it bad to not remember?"

"Of course not. You were very young when the left." She could not bring herself to use the word 'died'.

Again, he seemed to think for a moment.

"Is it bad if I call you mummy and daddy?"

Sakura smiled.

"Of course not." She said for the second time. "Your parents are probably very happy that you found new parents to take care of you."

"Can I have a hug?"

Sasuke thought that Sakura was going to burst into tears but she only smiled before taking the little boy in her arms and hug him tight. Sasuke embraced the both of them. He felt like he finally had his family.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ok so chapter 30 finished! I can't believe it's this long! Thank you for reading so far.

I don't think I'm out the line regarding Kenji's way of speaking. My niece is 4 and she speaks almost perfectly with past tense and stuff. But then again I have a friend, her daughter is almost 4 and she can't make a sentence! I believe some parents stimulate their children more than others…


	31. In Pain

And finally another chapter is up ! I've been so bad at updating my stories lately although I'm full of ideas. Warning : this chapter is definitely rated M. I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 31

In pain

Kenji was intently watching Sai as he was drawing animals on the wall. It was the first time he actually had a room on his own and it was strange. His parents had bought a bed, a drawer and a little table and had asked their ninja friend to come to decorate the little boy's room. Sakura entered the room with some drinks.

"Have a break Sai."

The young man stopped and seated on the floor. Sakura bent to put the tray on the table when a sharp pain went through her stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked Sai alarmed.

"Nothing, don't worry." Sakura quickly replied before turning to Kenji. "Do you like your new room?"

Kenji nodded enthusiastically. He took the little backpack his new uncle Naruto had given him as a welcome present and started to unpack his few belongings. Sakura watched him tenderly.

"You look happy, ugly." Commented Sai.

"I am. What about you? Did you find someone?"

"I'm seeing someone, but I won't tell you who it is, so don't even ask."

Sakura smiled.

"Thank you for coming today. I know you're quite busy."

"Don't worry about that. I'm happy to help. This little boy sure didn't have an easy life. You can be proud of yourself, Sakura. Thanks to you, he'll be very happy."

"No, thanks to him we'll be very happy!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kenji is finally sleeping. I think he needs time to accommodate to his new room. He's never been alone like that before."

Sakura went to her bathroom to undress. As she was going to put on her night dress she felt Sasuke's hand slid around her waist, bringing her close to him. His hands began travelling on her bare cheast, before one of them went to lost itself between her thights as his lips were kissing her neck.

"Sasuke, stop. What if Kenji wakes up?"

"Sakura, I haven't touched you since practically a month. Now that we have our own room, nothing will stop me."

Sakura smiled. She was missing their love making too. They did not have any intimacy in their old flat since Kenji had arrived and she now realised how bad she wanted her husband to continue what he was doing. She moaned before turning to kiss him. The gentle kiss turned rapidly into a passionate one and before she knew it her panties were lying on the floor. Sasuke closed the bathroom door behind them.

"You want to do it here?" Sakura asked, looking around her at the little bathroom.

"Why not?" he grinned mischievously at her. Sakura smiled back before kissing him once again as her hands grabbed his hair. She could feel his manhood ready on her low stomach and one of her hands abandoned his hair to go between them and grab it.

Sasuke groaned contentedly, approving his wife work on him. He stopped her before he couldn't take it anymore and turned her around again. Sakura understood what he had in mind and bent down holding on the sink. Sasuke's cock urgently entered her from behind and a loud moan escaped the young woman. Sasuke approached her ear.

"Not so loud, love."

Sensing the breath on her neck made her shiver. Soon his hands had found their way back to her breast, massaging and pinching her hard nipples. Sakura was fighting to keep quiet as he started moving in and out of her slowly first, then faster. One of his hands went to her hip as the other one went to rub her clitoris.

Sakura couldn't suppress her cry of pleasure and if they were in a more conventional position she would probably be biting his shoulder to prevent herself from screaming.

Sasuke fasten his speed some more before sensing his wife's wall tightening around him. Sakura let out a contented moan and after a few more thrust, he finally came too.

They panted for a minute before Sasuke grabbed his wife hand.

"Now let's do that in bed!"

Sakura laughed before following her husband for another love making round.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Quickly finish your breakfast or we'll be late." Sakura hurried her little boy.

Since she was up, the pain in her lower stomach had returned and it was stronger than before. She put on her shoes trying to ignore it. She checked Kenji before leaving the house. As they were heading to school, Kenji noticed that she was unwell.

"Mummy, are you hurt somewhere?"

"What? Of course not, mum's ok." She forced her reassuring smile to her lips that seemed to work as the little boy didn't ask more.

She dropped him school before taking the direction of the hospital. Once there, she isolated herself and lifted her shirt. Her abdomen was swollen and she sent chakra to it hoping to reduce the pain. Her wound seemed to have aggravated. She bandaged herself and proceeded with her work. She went to the nurses' yard where one of the nurses gave her a patient's folder.

"Sakura-san, are you ok? You're very pale?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just lacking some sleep."

The nurse shrugged her shoulders before leaving Sakura to her patient. Sakura went to look for her patient, although she had the greatest difficulty to concentrate; she managed to work through the day. When the time to leave came she headed to her locker to take off her blouse and retreat her handbag. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her body and her vision became blurred. She tried to resist but a second later, she was lying on the floor unconscious.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This is it. I know this is short, but it suited better to stop this chapter here. I'll try my best to update soon! I hope I'll be able to finish this story. I've come to hate Sasuke so much in the manga lol.


	32. Time to face reality

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I got! Special thanks to Hektols who posted like 30 reviews this week! Here is chapter 32. Truthfully I'm still wondering how I could write this much. I also feel like my writing skills are improving… Maybe I'm wrong. Anyway enjoy.

Chapter 32

Time to face reality

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, wondering where she was. The white walls around her reminded her of the hospitals rooms she worked at. She tried to focus her eyes. Why was she lying here? What happened? That's when she remembered. Her pain in her abdomen had become unbearable and she had lost consciousness. She saw someone hovering above her and turned her head to found Tsunade sending chakra to her. The blonde Hokage noticing the movement turned her head to her pupil, a frown on her face.

"You're awake." She said. "Could you explain this to me? How come you didn't say anything about your wound getting worse? In your current state how could you stay silent?" Although her student like daughter was being treated and not really awake, Tsunade didn't hesitate to scold Sakura.

"I thought it was nothing, that it wouldn't turn this way." Sakura replied with a small voice not looking at Tsunade direclty.

"Sakura!" yelled Tsunade. "Stop playing dumb, would you! You know perfectly that by not healing yourself your're putting the baby's-"

"Stop it, stop it," cried Sakura suddenly, "there is no baby! I'm not waiting any baby!"

She burst into tears turning her head away. Tsunade stopped sending chakra to her taken aback by the sudden outburst. She watched the young woman cry for a few seconds, trying to understand what was going on before sitting on the bed next to the young girl. What was going on in her head? She put a comforting arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tsunade was completely lost. "Why are you denying it? You're obviously pregnant. Aren't you happy about that? I thought you would be thrilled. I thought that was what you wanted."

The young woman turned to her mentor with a tearful face.

"No I'm not pregnant. You said I couldn't be anymore, you said it!" The young woman was trying hard to convince herself.

"Sakura, I said you had a chance in a million to become pregnant. It looks like you were granted this chance." Tsunade tried to reason her student, finally understanding what was going on. "I know that you're scared but Sakura, you're putting the life of your child on the line by acting stupid and-"

"I am NOT pregnant!" Sakura repeated obstinately.

Tsunade sighed watching her protégé cry for a few seconds before leaving the room. Outside waited a rather nervous Sasuke who was walking around and Kenji who was sitting on a chair, looking completely lost. A soon as he spotted Tsunade, Sasuke ran up to her.

"Is she ok? What's wrong with her?"

"Well," began Tsunade carefully, "regarding her wound in the abdomen, she is out of danger. It's seems like one of her previous wound didn't heal properly and caused an internal bleeding. Didn't you notice anything?"

"No, she seemed fine this morning." Said Sasuke, trying to remember.

"She looked ill this morning when we went to school. But she told me she was ok." Kenji interfered into the adults talk.

"How come I didn't see anything?" Now Sasuke was blaming himself. A four year old child had seen something that he should have noticed.

"Don't blame yourself, if Sakura didn't want you to notice, she was perfectly able to hide it from you." She continued carefully. "Sasuke, there's seems to be another problem."

Sasuke's head shot up again.

"What is it?"

"Well, it looks like Sakura is pregnant." She stopped, waiting for the young male reaction.

"What did you say?" Sasuke thought he misunderstood.

"She's pregnant."

Sasuke was silent for a minute before asking.

"Are you sure? Because we thought that-"

"I know Sasuke, I know what I said to you. Looks like you were given another chance to be parents."

A smile then broke on Sasuke's face before turning into a frowned again.

"So what's the problem? Is her wound threatening the baby?" Kami Sama couldn't be this cruel toward them. They had their loads of hardship already.

"No actually, the problem comes from Sakura herself. She is completely rejecting the idea of being pregnant. I think that she knows for a while that she is waiting a baby and that's why she didn't talk about her pain. Maybe you could try to talk to her."

Sasuke tried to figure out what he could say to his wife to reason her if the Hokage herself couldn't do it.

"Ok." He simply said before heading to his wife room.

When he entered the small room, Sakura was lying on her back watching outside the window although it was long dark outside and she could probably not see anything.

"Hey love." Sasuke approached her carefully before sitting on the bed and taking her hand in his getting no reaction from his wife. "Tsunade told me, about your internal bleeding. Sakura, how could you stay silent about something this important? Do you realise you could have died?"

He didn't want to blame her, but it sounded so unlike her to neglect her health like that. The young woman stayed silent.

"Sakura, look at me would you." He grabbed her chin and turned her head toward him. "Tsunade told me, about the baby." He began carefully. "Aren't you happy? You're going to give birth to our child."

She began crying again uncontrollably. Sasuke encircled her with his arms as she cried in his chest. He began smoothing her hair reassuringly.

"What if... what if I lose this baby too? I won't be able to take it!"

Sasuke sighed. She was scared to lose a baby again. He couldn't blame her after what happened. How could he reassure her? She would probably live the next 8-9 months of her pregnancy in permanent stress.

"Why would you lose it? I won't let what happened before happen again .We're going to pay extra care to you, don't worry. I'll never leave you alone this time. I'll make sure nobody threaten you're life or our baby's." Sakura didn't respond anything crying a lot more before finally falling asleep, exhausted. Sasuke laid her on the bed, pulled the cover on her and exited the room. Kenji looked up at his father, obviously worried and tired.

"Is Mommy ok? I want to see her." The little boy wanted to see her so badly.

Sasuke went to lift him up in his arms.

"Sorry, Kenji, Mommy is very tired, she's sleeping now."

The little boy was obviously disappointed as he started to silently cry in his father's arms. Sasuke sighed, not bearing to the see the little boy crying.

"Would you like to give Mommy a kiss?"

The little boy nodded, brushing his tears away. Sasuke approached his wife's room before turning to Tsunade.

"Thank you Tsunade. Will you let me stay to the village while she's pregnant?"

"Of course."

Sasuke entered the room, leaving Tsunade to her thoughts.

'I better call Naruto over or he'll never forgive me.' Thought the woman before leaving the hospital.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There it is. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. Were you expecting something like that? I'll try to keep an acceptable update schedule but I can't promise anything. Waiting for your reviews!


	33. Back to life

Hi everybody. Here is a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews; I didn't get the time to answer it. Juthl suggested me to take a beta reader. It's a good idea actually as I am sure there must be a LOT of mistakes in my stories. So I'll look for one. If you have suggestion, I'll gladly listen. I'm not sure how to found one since I went on the beta reader's pages but didn't know where to go from there.

**Chapter 33**

**Back to life**

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling rested. She had cried quite a lot the last evening and she felt somewhat at ease after her little secret was out. It felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. She turned her head expecting to see her husband next to her but her gaze didn't meet onyx eyes but ocean blue ones.

"Naruto?"

The young man turned his head.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" he said quietly but Sakura could hear worry in his voice.

"I'm ok." She looked around. "Where is Sasuke?"

"He took Kenji home late at night. I proposed to stay instead."

"Weren't you on a mission out of town?" She was quite sure he had told her he was going on a mission for a few weeks.

He smiled maliciously at her.

"There is no mission important enough to keep me apart from my best friend when she's hurt."

Sakura smiled warmly at him when the door opened and a small boy ran to the room.

"Mommy!"

Naruto reached for the boy and lifted him up so he was on his mother's bed. He jumped in her open arms, finally reassured to see her awake and smiling.

"Hey sweetheart. Oh mommy missed you." She hugged the little boy tightly. Sasuke joined them and silently thanked Naruto for his help. Sakura now realised how stupid she had been to keep silent about her situation. She had made people worry because of her foolishness. Sure enough, Ino wouldn't miss the chance to tell her that.

"Ok, I'll go now." Announced Naruto. "I better go to Tsunade or she'll send me a full bunch of Anbus."

Sakura turned to the young man.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Once alone, Kenji looked at his mother expectantly.

"Can we go home now?"

"Sorry sweetie, mommy will have to stay to the hospital for a few more days."

"Why? Are you still hurt?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke wondering how to explain the situation to their little boy. He has had already a lot a change to face recently and she didn't want to trouble him more.

"Listen Kenji," Sasuke began, "mummy will need a few days to be as healthy as she was before. She'll stay here a few more days so she can be taken care of."

Kenji looked disappointed. He didn't like it when Sakura was away. He liked both his parents but his mother held a special place.

"We've got something else to tell you, Kenji."

He looked up to his father, wondering what more there could be. Sasuke didn't take gloves and went straight to the point.

"We're going to have another child."

"Sasuke!"

Sakura frowned at him clearly telling him that she didn't like his way to announce the news to a four year old.

"Are you adopting another child?"

"No sweetie, what daddy is trying to say is that mummy is waiting a baby. He or she is in my tummy now and when the time comes, it will come out."

The little boy looked strangely at his mother.

"How will it come out if it is inside your tummy?"

Sakura smiled at the little boy.

"Daddy'll explain that to you when you're older."

Sasuke looked at his wife sending her a 'How come it will be my cue to explain this to him?' look. Sakura just laughed at her husband. For once in his life, he looked like he was seriously wondering how he would get out of this one.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After a few days, Sakura was finally back home to Sasuke and Kenji's happiness. As he literally ran back home from work, Sasuke couldn't help but think how sad it was at home without her. Of course he had to take care of Kenji but not seeing his beloved next to him at night was a lot more difficult than what he had expected. He would have never thought that their relation would turn out like this when he asked her to marry him a few years ago.

When he entered the house, the first thing he heard was her laugh. How good it felt to hear her laughing like that. He joined his wife and child who were seating on the couch, Sakura engaged in a tickling contest with their son. A battle that the little boy was obviously winning.

"Hey, you two."

The both turned to him before Kenji ran up to his father for a welcome back hug. Sasuke turned to his wife as she approached him.

"Sakura, you should be a bit more careful."

"Come on Sasuke, we were only playing. No big deal."

Sakura seemed to have overcome the shock that her pregnancy had caused and was now enjoying it. Everybody around her was extra careful of her well being. Naruto was checking on her regularly, as well as Ino, Tsunade and of course Sasuke who had demanded the Hokage to stay to the village for the time being. Sakura didn't seem to mind, on the contrary. She knew that this would probably be her last chance to give birth to a child and she didn't want to take any risk.

"Naruto wants us to meet tonight at Ickiraku. Do you mind?"

"Why not, let me change and we'll go." Sasuke went up the stairs, hearing Kenji ask his mother.

"Can I have a ramen at the restaurant?"

Sakura just laughed at his question as she was probably thinking the same as Sasuke right now. This boy was seeing Naruto a little bit too much.

They met their friends at Ichiraku and Sakura noticed that almost all their friends were there. Sakura went straight to Temari's side who had a few months old little girl in her arms.

"How cute she is!" She exclaimed happily thinking that in a few months she'll have one like this.

"How come each time I get to see her she's sleeping?" complained Ino.

"Her father is Shikamaru, what did you expect?" retorted Temari. "At least she's not crying that much."

Kenji watched the little girl, intently.

"Tell me Kenji," asked Temari, "would you prefer a little brother or sister?"

Kenji looked at her, a little bit lost, then to his mother before looking back to the infant.

"I don't know." He said truthfully before turning to his mother asking, "Can't we have one of each?"

The girls laughed at the little boy innocent comment.

Sakura enjoyed the evening with her friends. It had been so longed since she meet them like this. She now realised that her life since the lost of her first child had stopped and that until now she was only surviving. It felt good to be back to life!

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Nothing really happened don't you think? I've got another chapter ready; I'll wait a few days before posting it.

Love you all xxx


	34. Cats fight

I try to answer to a maximum of reviews but I don't always have time. So don't be mad at me if you didn't get a reply, I'm trying to improve in that field too. Here is a new chapter I really enjoyed writing. I hope it fits the story.

Chapter 34

Cats fight

Sakura was reading a book of names that Temari had lent to her. During her first pregnancy they had started talking about names but nothing serious. This time too, she had decided she didn't want to know the gender of the baby. So, here she was making two lists of names, boys and girls.

She was sitting at a coffee waiting for Kenji's class to end. Tsunade had forced her to take a rest for a while and she had to keep herself busy. She was spending more time with Temari, as the young Suna woman was waiting for her daughter to be older before taking back her position as a ninja of Konoha. She looked at the clock before getting up and took the direction of the school. Once there she waited for a while, wondering why Kenji was not out yet. Then she noticed a teacher waving a hand at her. She approached the teacher, wondering what the matter was.

"Mrs Uchiha, hello."

"Hello, is there a problem?" she was worried something happened to her boy.

"Actually there is. Kenji fought with a classmate earlier."

"Why?" Sakura was surprised, Kenji wasn't the fighter type.

"I'm not sure about that. You might want to talk to him." She leaded the way to a classroom where two boys were seated, head bowed. When he spotted his mother, Kenji diverted his eyes, ashamed.

"Kenji," she approached the little boy, "why did you fight?"

Kenji looked up his mother apologetically but anger could be clearly seen in his eyes.

"He said bad things about you."

Sakura watched him intently.

"Kenji, whatever he said, you know fighting is bad."

"I know." The little boy started crying. "But, he said bad things about you." He repeated.

That's when the mother of the other child came in.

"Takumi, are you okay?"

The sound of the woman voice made Sakura look at the other child for the first time and noticed he had a swollen lip. She also recognized the woman. It was the wife of a member of the council. One who wanted to kill Sasuke when he came back to Konoha, years ago.

"Look what your child did!" The mother's child said, turning to Sakura. "I demand an apology."

"I believe a mutual apology would be better, then." Sakura retorted. How come her child could be the only one responsible for their little fight?

"What? Can't you see my son's lips?"

"Does that mean my son started it?" Sakura was getting angrier by the second. Wife of a council member or not, Sakura was not going to give in. "Kenji, tell me why you fought!"

Frightened by the aura emanating from his mother, Kenji thought it was wiser to answer her.

"Takumi said that you are a bad mother and now that you're waiting a real baby, you'll get rid of me." Sakura looked at her son, all anger gone.

"Oh sweetie, you know that's not true!" Kenji diverted his eyes again, not knowing what to think.

Sakura turned back to the woman.

"Kenji may be the one who hit but I believe your son made more damages! And where did he hear that from?"

Takumi's mother now seemed to have lost all her assurance.

"I don't know? You know how children are." She gulped.

"No mum, you said that they'll take him back to the orphanage now that they don't need him anymore." Takumi interfered innocently.

"Takumi, shut up!"

Sakura smiled; her anger at her paroxysm.

"So, what were you saying about children?" Sakura was refraining herself from breaking a chair. She had to keep in mind that this woman was not a ninja. "Do you think that it's things to say to children?"

"Oh you're one to talk!"

"Excuse me?"

"I know that you've been able to adopt only because of your connections with the Hokage. How else could you have adopted with that husband of yours?"

Sakura was trying real hard to control her anger.

"I beg your pardon? You don't know a damn thing about my husband so you better shut up about it!"

Kenji and Takumi were watching their mothers silently. The teacher tried to stop the two women.

"Please, calm down, Ms Uchiha, you shouldn't get angry like this in your current state." Her plea went unheard.

"You're telling me to shut up? How dare you? Tell me the truth, what did Sasuke Uchiha promised you to make you marry him? Or maybe he threatened you? Or else how could someone be stupid enough to marry in this cursed clan. Oh I forgot, my husband did tell me that when you were younger you were always running after him like some stupid fan girls. No wonder you lost your first child. You should have known better than to get your fate entangled with this criminal-"

She suddenly stopped as Sakura slapped her quite violently. The woman lost her balance and landed on her butt.

"Don't you dare talk like that about my family!" She growled dangerously. "My husband is one of the greatest men on earth. He is caring, brave, loyal and he is also a wonderful father."

Sakura then turned to her son.

"Kenji, let's go!" She grabbed the little boy's hand and stormed out of the room.

On the way back home, Kenji could clearly see that his mother was seething. He didn't dare say anything and as soon as they got home he went in a corner of the room as Sakura decided that they'll have mash potatoes for dinner. Smashing some potatoes should be relieving some of her anger.

When Sasuke came back home later, he found his wife angrily making dinner while Kenji was playing on the carpet very silently while sending sideways glances to his mother. Sasuke frowned.

"What's going on?" he asked. Kenji looked up his father then turned his head back down.

"Nothing!" replied Sakura angrily, not lifting her head from the kilo of mash potatoes she had done.

"Sakura, what's going on?" he repeated approaching carefully his wife. Sakura sighed and let go of the spoon she had in hand.

"Kenji fought at school with Motoharu council member's son. And then I fought, with this Motoharu witch he has for a mother."

Sasuke was lost.

"What? What exactly happened?"

Sakura explained the whole situation to Sasuke who listened very calmly to his wife explaining to him how she ended up slapping the woman at fault. Once finished, she waited for her husband reaction. No doubt he was going to be angry at her. However Sasuke's reaction was not the one she expected. The young man started laughing at the whole situation.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing."

"Sorry, I was just picturing you slapping her. Poor Ms Motoharu, she didn't even stand a chance against you."

"Well, I'm Sasuke Uchiha's wife, I've got a reputation to maintain." She started laughing as well at the stupidity of it all. Sasuke then approached his son who clearly wasn't sure if he was allowed to laugh as well. He sat on the floor in front of him and started his lecture.

"I won't say anything this time Kenji. You know what we think about fighting, but given the situation," he turned to his wife disapprovingly "we can't blame you. But remember that what you're mother did is also very bad and that she'll probably get scolded by the Hokage for that."

Kenji went pale. He had met the Hokage and had watched how she could turn from a loveable woman to a demon. He now felt afraid for his mother. Sasuke kissed his cheek before getting up. Just then a knock was heard on the door and he went to open it.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke noticed the look on the blonde face and understood that something bad had happened.

"What's wrong?"

The blonde looked directly in his friend's eyes, anger in his voice.

"Sasuke, Karin escaped."

Sasuke was stunned for a split second.

"What? I thought she was locked up somewhere in Kiri?"

"Yes she was. Tsunade-oba-chan received a message from the Kage. I don't know how she escaped though."

Sasuke sighed and sent a glance at Sakura who was setting the table with Kenji.

"Do you think she'll come back for Sakura?" The blonde asked, speaking his friend worry.

"I don't know, but we better keep a good watch on her. I don't want history to repeat itself."

"Sasuke, who is here?"

"It's me Sakura-chan." Naruto forced a smile on his face.

"Naruto!" She joined them. "What brings you here?" She hugged him briefly.

"I was just passing by and I thought I would check on you."

"Well I'm good, thank you. Since you're here, you'll have dinner with us. No discussion, I made a mount of mash potatoes!"

She took the blonde's hand and led him to the table. The two men looked at each other silently agreeing to the fact that Karin's evasion was to be kept a secret from Sakura.

* * *

It turned out longer than what I expected! Some action ahead!


	35. Fooled

And another chapter! We're closing to the end… Thanks for all my reviewers! When I began writing this, I didn't expect getting so many reviews because I know that I seriously lack in grammar. But I have to say that it encourages me to progress and work harder! Thanks!

Chapter 35

Fooled

Days passed quite peacefully and Sakura soon found herself eight months pregnant. The constant stress she had felt since she knew about her pregnancy had been replaced by the stress of delivering the baby. Sasuke had been very present during this few months, taking care of Kenji, doing house choirs when she was too tired to even get up from the couch. She was currently lying on her bed waiting for her boys to come home. Staying up was a torture for her back even though she was not really big for an eight months pregnant woman. She caressed her swollen belly, wondering if that was a boy or a girl, not that she minded, but still she couldn't wait to know. She heard the front door open and a minute later Sasuke was by her side.

"How is my princess doing?" He asked laying next to her, his hand reaching for her belly.

"I'm good, but I can't wait to be back on my two feet!" She replied, resting her hand above his. Sasuke kissed her cheek when Kenji entered the room with something in his hand.

"Mommy!" he cried happily, hoping on the bed, "look what I did at school." He showed her what seemed to be a sock decorated so that it represented a man. "I made a puppet so when the baby is here, I can play with him."

Sakura was happy to see that Kenji had fully accepted the arrival of a baby so soon.

"That's so cute, sweetie. You'll be a wonderful brother I'm sure!"

Kenji smiled brightly at her mother's comment before he felt himself being lift up from the bed and thrown over his father's shoulder in a playful manner.

"Let's go, we have to make dinner for Mommy and the little one."

Kenji laughed as he waved his hand at Sakura who thought that she couldn't be happier.

* * *

The house was asleep when someone landed on the balcony. Sasuke immediately felt a presence outside and grabbed Kusanagi in an instant. Sakura awaken by the movement, turned to her husband.

"Sasuke?"

He put an index on his mouth, motioning her to stay quiet as he carefully approached the window when he heard a well known voice.

"Sasuke, it's me."

Sasuke opened the window.

"Naruto? What are you doing here at this hour of the night?"

Here stood Naruto, obviously ready to leave the village. Blue eyes locked with black ones before Naruto quietly said.

"Tsunade wants to see us. It's an urgent mission."

Sasuke instantly understood what Naruto implied. Karin. Had she managed to enter the village once again? Sasuke turned to Sakura who seemed afraid. Why would Tsunade want to see Sasuke in the middle of the night if it weren't for an S-class mission? Why now, when she was so close to give birth? Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Wait for me downstairs would you?"

Naruto did as he was told and Sasuke approached his wife, sitting in front of her.

"I need to go." He simply said.

"I know," she said resigned, "but I'm scared of being alone." She placed a hand on her belly. Sasuke knew all too well why she was scared.

"Don't worry, I'll arrange with Tsunade for you and Kenji to stay with her. I wouldn't be at peace if you were to stay with anybody else."

Sakura sighed before wrapping her arms around his neck as his went around her waist.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"You know I will."

He detached from her and kissed her forehead before getting up to get his stuff ready. Sakura watched silently as he prepared his backpack. Once done, he left the room and went to his son's. The little boy was sleeping soundly. He arranged the covers on him, before kissing him on the head. He then went back to his room where Sakura had got up. He bent down and kissed her full on the lips.

"I love you." He murmured before taking his backpack and disappearing in the night.

* * *

When they entered Tsunade's office, they saw an anbu standing in the corner. Tsunade was seating behind her desk reading a parchment, a frown on her face. When she spotted the two shinobis, she put the parchment down and without preamble set the situation.

"Karin has been spotted at a day travel from Konoha in the afternoon. We don't know what her intentions are, but we can't jeopardize on that. So I want you two to go and find her before anything happens. Here." She said handing them the piece of paper she had been reading before. "There is all the information you need to know. You're dismissed."

Naruto was already at the door while Sasuke hadn't budge.

"I know, Sasuke," Tsunade said although Sasuke hadn't said a word, "don't worry, I'll take care of them."

Sasuke nodded and turned around, exiting the Hokage's office.

They sprinted off, right away. Although it was dark, they couldn't wait doing nothing. Assuming that Karin was heading toward Konoha and given the information that she had been in the afternoon at a day form Konoha, they assumed that she might be at no more than five or six hours from the village. After a few hours of running, they stopped, hiding their chakra and decided to settle different traps so that if someone were to pass by, they would immediately know.

Sasuke's mind was on full alert, his sharingan scanning restlessly everywhere. He was anxious. He knew that Karin was the best to detect chakra and as much as they were good at hiding theirs, he was afraid she could still sense them.

He couldn't let her through. He had to stop her. Stop her, and then go back to his expecting wife. Leaving her alone at this stage of her pregnancy was a torture for him and he could only imagine in which state she must be. He shook his head concentrating on his surrounding.

They waited for hours, nothing. Of course Karin must have rested somewhere for the night. So they waited, patiently, until they felt a presence. Soon, a red blur appeared on a tree right in front of him.

"Hello, Sasuke," The red hair woman said as if they were the best friends in the world.

Sasuke smirked. Now that she was in front of him he was sure that nothing bad would happen to Sakura. Karin was no match for him and Naruto was here too.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" he replied on the same conversational tone.

"Let's not tell lies. You know why I'm here. I want her life!" Her eyes were now glaring dangerously murderous.

"And you think that you'll be able to pass through us?" he asked mockingly.

Karin smirked evilly back at him and something told him that something was off.

"I already have."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged questioning glances before Karin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A kage bunshin?" Naruto stated. Then their blood instantly froze as realisation hit them.

Karin was closer to Konoha than they had expected, she even maybe was already there. She was in, they were out.

Without speaking to each others the two men started sprinting back to the village, Sasuke inwardly cursing himself: Karin had fooled them and now Sakura was an easy target. _Calm down Sasuke_, he said to himself, _she is with Tsunade, she's safe. But what if…_

At the same time, a red hair was hiding as she was watching a pink hair pregnant woman who was taking a little boy to school.

"Let's the fun begin."

* * *

There you go! So what do you think? It turned out differently than what I had expected, but I like it like that. Anyway thanks for the support!

A thought for the people still suffering, a year after the Tsunami. I've been to Fukushima before what happened, and I would like to go back there now to help, but unfortunately the red cross does not send foreign people to help although I'm sure they need it. One of my Japanese friends is asking me to come back to Japan to visit the Sendai region. The tourism has drastically dropped, which is understandable but I hope that Japan will get through this.

I love you Japan!


	36. Looking for Kenji

Hello everybody!

Sorry for the long delay I moved a few weeks ago and I still don't have access to the net!

Anyway good news for you, I finished writing the Deal so there is this chapter and one more that I'll post next week. I'll only have access to the net on Wednesday so no update until then. (Unless my internet provider wakes up but I stopped believing in miracles a long time ago…)

Thanks to all the reviewers so far, it helped me a great deal to know what you thought about this story.

Also about Karin. Someone told me that Karin is not capable to produce a kage bunshin for so long as it requires a lot of chakra. Maybe, but I wanted it like it so it fits the story plot.

Ok enough talk! Enjoy the almost last chapter.

Chapter 36

Looking for Kenji

Sakura had just dropped Kenji at Kindergarten and was now heading towards the Hokage Tower. Tsunade had sent an anbu to their house to inform her that until Sasuke's return, They would have to stay at the Hokage's. Sakura didn't mind on the contrary. She felt at peace with her mentor, but she was also worried for her husband. What if he wasn't back on time for the birth of their baby? She needed him.

She reached the Hokage Tower and set on a balcony, a book in her hands. She started reading a book about parental education. She found herself trying to get as much information about parenting as she could. Although she was already a mother, Kenji had not been raised by her in his early life so she didn't know much about infant. After a few minutes of reading, Sakura got up her bladder ready to explode. That was a part of pregnancy that she didn't like. She made her way to the bathroom slowly and suddenly felt a well known chakra following her. She didn't mind at first, it was only logical that in the Hokage tower anbus would come and go. She proceeded with her business but on her way back to the balcony she felt the chakra following her again. She frowned and decided to change her destination. She headed to the dining hall, grabbed something to eat and proceeded to return to the balcony. Still sensing the chakra, she suddenly turned around and shouted.

"Why are you following me?"

A few seconds later an anbu appeared in front of her.

"Sorry, Sakura-san. It's the Hokage's order."

Sakura frowned.

"Why would Tsunade want to keep me under watch?"

Blood left her face as realisation hit her. Sasuke's worried look, the urgent mission he left for, and now an anbu guarding her. There could only be a reason for all this. Karin. Sakura suddenly felt dizzy and without the anbu's support she would have probably fallen.

"Are you ok, Sakura-san?"

"Yes, I need… I need to see Tsunade."

The anbu didn't argue and escorted her to Tsunade's office. When she saw the blame face of her student, Tsunade understood that she knew more or less of the situation.

"Sakura-" she started but was cut off by the young woman.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

Tsunade sighed.

"We didn't want to worry you."

"Is that why Sasuke and Naruto left?"

"Yes. But don't worry Sakura; they'll take care of everything. They should be back tomorrow at the last."

Sakura sighed and tried to relax.

"You just calm down will you, I'll send someone to pick up Kenji and you just rest."

"Can I stay with you?"

Before the pleading look from the expecting mother, Tsunade gave in.

"Of course you can."

The rest of the day passed quiet peacefully, Sakura helping Tsunade with her paperwork although for once, Tsunade tried by all means to stop her from doing so. Sakura needed to keep her mind busy and paperwork was a good distraction.

The sun was beginning to set when an anbu suddenly barged into the room.

"Hokage-Sama, there's-" He suddenly stopped as he spotted Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade impatient.

The anbu looked from Tsunade to Sakura not sure if he could speak or not. Seeing that the Hokage wasn't intending to make Sakura leave, he had no other choice than to report the news.

"There's been an incident at the Kindergarten."

The stack of papers that Sakura had in her hands felt to the floor.

"I went to pick up Kenji but when I arrived the teacher told me that someone had already picked him up. Apparently said person told the teacher that Sakura had gone into labour and that she had to bring him to the hospital. She said the woman had red hair." He finished dropping his head. Sakura's mind went blank and she didn't hear Tsunade cry some orders to organise the search. What seemed like an eternity passed, until she felt a hand on her cheek.

She snapped back to the present, her master looking at her worried.

"Sakura, your water broke! We need to take you to the hospital."

As soon as the word proceeded in her brain, Sakura felt a sharp pain in her tummy and crouch.

"Kenji." She cried.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Let's take you to the hospital."

Another pain shot through her and suddenly all became black.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the border of Konoha by the end of the day. They had almost reached the village when Neji, Shikamaru and Shino, landed in front of them.

"Sasuke, she took Kenji about four hours ago. We need to be quick but we can't trace her chakra and we didn't find anything that might lead us to her. If Kiba was here, we could trace Kenji's smell but he is out on a mission." Started Shikamaru without preamble.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. She had their little boy!

"Sakura…" He just said unable to form the question he urged to ask.

"She went into labour when she heard. Tsunade is with her."

"How are we going to find her if we don't know which direction she took?" asked Naruto, not knowing where to start.

Just then another ninja appeared out of nowhere in a puff of smoke.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Tsunade sent for me, I believe you'll need Pakkun and his friends." Without waiting he proceeded with some hands signs and soon enough Pakkun was here.

"Yo, Kakashi, what's going on?" asked Pakkun

"Sasuke's son's been kidnapped by Karin, but we can't trace her chakra. Do you think you could help?"

"Do you have anything from the boy?"

They all turned to Sasuke who rummaged in his backpack before producing a small woollen ball that Kenji had made at school.

"Would this do?" He asked.

"It'd have to." Answer Pakkun as the group of dogs started smelling the little object before disappearing already trying to trace the smell.

As for Sasuke and Neji, they started scanning their surrounding trying to find any information that could lead them to the little boy. A while later Pakkun appeared in front of the group again.

"Kakashi, the sole place this smell leads to is the village. The boy never left it. He is somewhere in Konoha."

Pakkun had just finished his sentence that the group of ninjas started running toward the village. Sasuke's mind was ready to explode. What if she had already hurt him? And why was she still in Konoha? And why attack Kenji? Wasn't she against Sakura? As soon as they past the gate they stopped not knowing which direction to take. Sasuke turned impatiently to the ninjas' dogs.

"So? Which way?"

"Hum," said Pakkun is nose held up sniffling. "There are different traces; we'll have to split up to follow all of them. The boy's smell is lingering everywhere."

"Ok, everyone follow a dog, the first to find them send a message to the others." Said Kakashi, naturally taking the lead. They split up and started running in every direction the dogs could smell Kenji's scent.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly only to close them back a second later as a contraction shot through her. She took consciousness of her surrounding and noticed Tsunade busying herself with the installation of a perfusion in her arm. Tsunade saw her awake and didn't miss the worried look on her face.

"It's going to be fine, Sakura, don't worry." Her mentor tried to sooth her with words but Sakura was way too worried and in pain to stay calm.

"Tsunade… Kenji, did they found him?"

"No yet. But Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi are on it. They'll find him, trust me."

This didn't calm the young woman the least. Although she knew she had to concentrate on her breathing, she just couldn't.

"Ok, now Sakura, you need to calm down. I know you're worried but there is a baby that needs you right now."

Sakura tried to relax and to breathe less erratically. Her baby needed her. She couldn't put it's life on the line. She knew that Sasuke and Naruto would do everything to bring Kenji back. She just had to trust them for now.

Ok that's it for now! So what do you think will happen?

See you next week!


	37. To say that it all started with a deal!

Last chapter! It wouldn't have taken so long if only I had internet! It's been almost 2 months! I can't take it anymore! Anyway let's stop with the complaining. Enjoy!

Chapter 37

To say that it all started with a deal!

Sasuke and his ninja dog where at a playground where Kenji went to play regularly after school. They looked everywhere but no sign of Kenji. After a few more minutes searching in vain, they concluded that they weren't here. They moved from place to place for a while but to no avail.

"Dammit!" cried Sasuke in frustration. "Where could she have taken him?"

"There is a scent this way, let's go!"

Sasuke followed the dog his heart racing like mad. He was thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Karin when they'll find her. This time she would have to pay the high price for her crime. Sasuke snapped back to reality when he realised which direction they had taken. He frowned and decided to wait some more before his doubt were confirmed. He stopped.

"What is it?"

Sasuke looked ahead at what had been his house and the theatre of the end of his family.

"Tell the others that we found them."

"Are you sure?" the dog asked, sceptical.

Sasuke didn't answer and just continued to walk carefully toward the compound. He passed the gate and activated his sharingan scanning over every place. He was carefully progressing when he heard a voice to his right.

"Are you looking for me, Sa-su-ke?"

Sasuke turned around to find Karin. How come he didn't sense her coming?

"You look surprise. I've learnt a few things since last time. I didn't want history to repeat itself."

Sasuke ignored her comment and went straight to the point.

"Where is he?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, Sasuke. Do you really think I'll hand him over without getting what I want first?"

Sasuke looked at her trying hard not to kill her on the spot. Karin was a smart girl and he knew that she wouldn't stand before him so casually if she hadn't something up her sleeve.

"And what is it you want?" he asked through clenching teeth.

Karin sighed.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know perfectly well what I want! I want you! And I want Sakura out of the picture! So if you want your little boy to be fine just go along with it!"

"How come?" Sasuke was sure he wouldn't like what was going to come.

"Oh it's very easy actually. You just have to kill Sakura or at least bring her to me so I could finish what I started sometimes ago."

"And what if I don't go along with your plan?" He was on the verge of exploding.

"Well, then that would be a pity. The boy would die and I don't think dear Sakura would be able to take it. I heard that she had quite a hard time when she lost her baby and that I almost succeeded in breaking you two up! What a pity I failed."

Sasuke's mind was on a highway. He had to gain time in order to localise Kenji and for the others to arrive.

"Karin, even if you succeed, you know perfectly well that I'll never make you my woman." Yes women liked to talk, she wouldn't miss this opportunity; Or so he hoped.

Karin put an index on her chin in a thinking pose.

"Yes, that's a risk I have to take. But I better see you alone rather than with her."

From the corner of his eyes he spotted a yellow blur. Naruto was here. The blond man seemed to analyze the situation for a few second before entering sage mode. He then closed his eyes before snapping them open a second later. He discretely took off, probably to where Kenji was. Sasuke knew he had to gain more time.

"Can't we make another arrangement? One that doesn't imply killing Sakura?"

Karin seemed to get angry.

"Of course we can't! The death of Sakura is-"

Karin suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke turned around in a flash in the direction Naruto had taken. He ran until a heard like Kenji's screams. In a flash he was next to Naruto. Kenji was here too, crying. He was chained above the ground with some chakra and all around him were kunais maintained with chakra too, Karin's chakra. Karin was staying right behind him. If he tried to approach him, no doubt Karin would stop her flux of chakra and Kenji will be pierced. As fast as Naruto and him were, he couldn't take such a risk. If they tried to immobilise or kill her, it would be the same.

Karin was here, smiling, knowing perfectly well that she had the upper hand.

"Sasuke! See I'll get what I want! Now choose! It's her or him!"

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He couldn't give up his wife. But if he gave up on Kenji, he wouldn't be able to live with it. He looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. The blond guy was obviously trying to think of a solution. If ha activated his mangekyo sharingan, Kenji would be trapped in it as well. He couldn't inflict that to such a young boy! They had to find another way. His thinking stopped when he saw Naruto starting to transform into the Kyuubi.

"What's going on?" asked Karin, afraid by the aura emanating from Naruto.

"He is changing into the Kyuubi! We have to get out of here or he'll kill us all! He doesn't make any distinctions between friends and enemies when he transforms!"

Karin watched as Naruto started growling dangerously, not sure of what to do.

"Please Karin, unleash Kenji!"

The woman was scared to death. She had been afraid of Juno when he transformed but it was nothing compared to what she knew the Kyuubi was able to do. But to Sasuke's surprise she didn't try to get out.

"Is this one of your trick?" She asked, her assurance gone. As if to answer her question, Naruto charged Sasuke who was the nearest and send him flying across the room they were in.

"Karin, hurry up, release Kenji, don't angry him even more!"

Karin looked from Naruto to Sasuke. She hadn't planned that. She stopped the flow of chakra that maintained the kunais one by one, afraid of the Kyuubi's reaction if she were to hurt the boy. Once all the kunais were down, she started running out stopping the flow of chakra still attached Kenji. Sasuke caught the little boy before he fell to the floor.

"Kenji, are you ok?" Sasuke was scanning the little boy to see if he was injured. Kenji on the other hand was crying and clutching his father's clothes, afraid of Naruto's transformation.

"Shh, that's ok, you're all fine now."

He left the room they were in to find Kakashi, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji and an angry Karin maintained by Shikamaru.

"Well done, boys! Naruto, your control of the Kyuubi is truly impressive."

"He, he !" smirked Naruto. "Sorry for the blow Sasuke, I had to make it real."

"What!" Karin's eyes went big. "So you lied to me when you said that he loses all control in the Kyuubi's form?"

Sasuke then turned to her, his sharingan still on. He caught her by the neck with one hand and lifted her off the ground. He looked at her directly in the eyes and trapped her in the worst vision ever. Karin then started screaming. The others ninjas watched in silence. They were happy that their friend wasn't kind on killing Karin so for the time being she would have to stay trapped in her terrific illusion.

"I'll take her to the anbus," speak out Shikamaru, "Sasuke, you better go to Sakura."

Sasuke just nodded and with Kenji still in his arms, he started running toward the hospital. When they arrived, they were waited by a stressful Ino.

"Oh Kenji! You're all fine? Oh I'm so happy!"

"Ino, where is Sakura?" Sasuke was in a hurry to see her.

Ino lead them to the room Sakura was in. When they entered Sakura's face went from one of pain to relief.

"Kenji! Sasuke! You're both fi-"

She stopped as another contraction arrived. Sasuke instantly went by her side and took her hand in his as Ino lead the young boy outside, quite afraid to see his mother in pain.

"Is mummy gonna be ok?"

"Yes, don't worry she will."

Inside the room Sakura felt like a weigh had been taken off her shoulders. The stress had been amplifying the pain and now that this weight was off her shoulder she could giving birth. She concentrated on her breathing and what Tsunade told her and soon enough, she heard a baby cry. She lifted her head to see her baby in Tsunade's arms. Sasuke next to her was speechless.

Sakura smiled lovingly at her newborn.

"It's a boy. Sasuke, would you like to cut the umbilical cordon?"

Sasuke was taken aback by the question but nodded none the way.

The new father watched dumbfounded. It felt very different from Kenji's adoption. There was a tiny baby, which soon enough was taken to a table for a quick check up. Then Tsunade carefully set the baby on Sakura's chest. Sakura watched lovingly at her new baby boy.

"Hello, Takeshi. I'm your mummy. And this gorgeous looking man her is your daddy."

She then turned to Tsunade.

"Can we let Kenji in?" asked Sakura.

"Of course."

"Let Naruto in as well." Added Sasuke. "He saved Kenji back there."

Sakura looked at him questioningly but was soon distracted by the two boys coming in.

"Mummy!" Kenji ran to his mother and was lifted by Sasuke. He looked from his mother to the baby boy.

"It's a girl or a boy?"

"It's a boy. Are you happy to have a little brother?"

Kenji nodded before asking.

"What's his name?

"Is name is Takeshi."

"Take-chan, hello!"

Naruto approached the bed carefully, not wanting to disturb the little family.

"Naruto, come here." Sakura called.

The blond man came closer.

"I don't know what exactly happened back there but thank you. Would you do us the honour to be the godfather of our children?"

Naruto was taken aback by the question but soon nodded his hand happily.

Everyone smiled before Tsunade stated that it was time for everyone to leave the room, so the mother could rest.

Sasuke kissed Sakura before leaving the room, wondering if he was dreaming. Both Sakura and Kenji were fine, Karin had been stopped and he had a baby boy. Life couldn't be any more perfect.

Epilogue

Takeshi was seated at the table, his dangling legs bouncing up and down. His was drawing a picture he would give his mother later. Said mother was currently making diner while her older son was training in the backyard with his father. She turned around from the counter table and watched her son lovingly. Although nothing could replace the baby she lost, she felt like she had fulfilled her dream of becoming a mother. She sighed contentedly before walking to the table.

"Takeshi, it's time to set the table. Let's tidy up."

"Ok." The little boy executed himself. "Mummy when Nawuto ni chwan is coming?"

"He should be back by the end of the week. Why?"

"He pwomise to take us to a funny place."

Sakura smiled. Their sons were fond of Naruto! Her little one even stated on his third birthday that after Naruto oji chan is too old, he'll replace him as a Hokage.

A few moments later, the little family was reunited.

"Mom, Dad showed me a new technique! I don't know how to do it well yet, but when I do, I'll show you!" Kenji said enthusiastically.

"I can't wait to see it."

"I want two learn two." Said Takeshi.

"No you're too small!"

"No I'm not."

"Stop fighting you too!" Sasuke stopped the argument. "Don't worry Takeshi, I'll teach you when you're older."

The little boy smiled widely before showing his tongue to his brother.

Sakura just smiled. She had been so happy for the last three years. She looked over at Sasuke who had the same expression on his face and she knew that he was probably thinking the same. To say that it all started with a deal!

Finished! I can't believe I managed to write 37 chapters! What do you think of the ending? I've been racking my brains to make it looks good. I hope it worked. Anyway thank you all for the many reviews I got. It's quite encouraging! It's sad to think that I'm done with this story… _

Merci!


End file.
